Equestria Sangrienta
by Kariam
Summary: En Equestria no todo es color de rosa, fuera de las amenazas más comunes como ataques de seres magicos están los ponycidios perpetrados por psicopatas de cualquier raza o tipo, esta historia se enfrasca en la vida de un par de ponies detectives y su asistente que se ven envueltos en distintos casos a lo largo de la pintoresca y perversa Equestria.
1. Equestria sangrienta Entrega 1

**Equestria sangrienta**

 **Capítulo I: Un misterio siniestro**

Mask Master, otro inquilino cualquiera de la metrópoli de Manehattan, la cual a pesar de su pintoresca y alegre apariencia, como en cualquier otra ciudad el estrés abunda y nuestro protagonista no es la excepción, el es un pony terrestre de cuero naranja y melena roja, de apariencia nada intimidante, eso sí tiene una voz grave no al nivel de Big Macintosh pero si era algo gruesa, es un pony técnicamente desempleado, ya que, su única vocación es el hacer máscaras, las cuales le quedan excelente, pero no tiene mucha clientela que digamos, las máscaras no son algo que se compre muy a menudo, ganaba un promedio de 50 bits a la semana, apenas para poner unas cuantas manzanas y jugo en la mesa contando los impuestos y recibos que recibe cada mes, a pesar de esto él se encuentra en buena forma gracias a un amigo suyo, Lobo, este ultimo suele invitarle muy a menudo a comer en su casa, le suele decir que está falto de compañía, solo para no hacer parecer que siente algo de lástima por él, Mask es un aficionado a la profesión de detective, ah intentado varias veces obtenerla, pero los detectives no son algo que falte mucho en Manehattan, por lo cual este se ve obligado a simplemente discutir sus sospechas con Lobo cada cuando se juntan en la mesa.

Este no había sido un buen día para Mask, hoy había sido nuevamente rechazado, incluso ridiculizado por el jefe de policía de Manehattan, cual dragón enojado este sentía la necesidad de azotar la cara del pony contra el piso, pero, además de que podría acabar en prisión, el jefe de policía no por nada es jefe, tiene vastos conocimientos de artes marciales y una fuerza comparable a la de un toro, por lo que podría acabar machacado cual hormiga después de una estampida, este solo se redujo a parlotear para sí mismo y rechinar los dientes durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa. Ya una vez en el hogar se lanzó sin más a la cama y durmió, solo para despertarse 10 minutos más tarde pues recordó que olvido alimentar a su ratón mascota Mclovin (maclobin) de nuevo, se levanto con una flojera incomparable de su cama, tomo un pedazo de pan y se lo dio de comer al roedor de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, hasta que se vio interrumpido por un sonido, alguien tocaba a la puerta y él sabe bien quien es, por lo cual le dio una caricia a Mclovin el cual se veía más interesado por su comida, y sin más abrió la puerta.

-Hey lobo, como que hoy estas más negro de lo normal

-Cállese, señor desempleado

-Y ¿a qué se debe su visita?

-Bueno, como sabrás estoy falto de compañía y decidí que es tiempo de que te haga una visita yo a ti

-Pues, pasa mi casa es tu casa

-Gracias, aunque él que me agradecerá serás tú.

Decía Lobo mientras entraba a la casa con una bolsa de víveres bastante llena.

-Vaya, te habrá salido cara la compra.

-Y que lo digas ¿Dónde tienen la cocina en esta casa?

-Aunque suene feo, al fondo a la derecha.

-Vale.

El pony de cuero oscuro se fue en dirección a la cocina y sin permiso previo se dispuso de todos los recursos y herramientas disponibles que se encontraban en la habitación, en eso Mask se acerca a él.

-¿necesitas ayuda?

-Ponle aceite a la sartén y pones a freír la cebolla picada.

-Un si hubiese bastado

Mask no es un pony que rechace órdenes, por lo que obedeció a Lobo en todas sus indicaciones cual potrillo con su madre, por otro lado Mclovin ya estaba hambriento de nuevo, pero al ver a los dos equinos con los cascos llenos en la cocina decidió ir por comida el mismo para hacerles un favor, aunque termino siendo más un estorbo que un favor ya que, además de estar dando vueltas en la cocina como hormigas en hormiguero, ahora tendrían que cuidar no hacer mole al pobre roedor, Mclovin logró apoderarse de una galleta y se la llevo con él a su guarida, después de un caos digno de ser obra de Discord los dos sementales terminaron de cocinar un buffet completo, a pesar de que parecía comida para 7 bueyes los ponys no tenían problema , dado que los dos podrían acabarse ese majestuoso manjar por si solos, en medio de la cena, como es de costumbre, Mask se puso a charlar con Lobo, casi siempre él era el que rompía el hielo, entre charla y charla surgió un tema muy recurrente entre los dos, casos recientes en la ciudad, los temas que más abordaban eran sospechosos, escena del crimen y tácticas de captura, este ultimo siendo en el que más creativos se encontraban.

(Lobo)-Creo que deberías estar enterado del caso del edificio kingdom state

-Siéndote sincero, no tengo la más mínima idea de que me hablas

-A decir verdad creo que esa es la mayor razón por la que no te contratan de detective, jamás estas enterado de nada

-Ya ves, no soy alguien que esté muy interesado en las buenas y malas nuevas

-Pues deberías, estar enterado de las noticias recientes es parte de ser detective, en fin, una yegua cayó desde el vigésimo quinto piso del edificio, su cuerpo quedo hecho un desastre por que cayó de cabeza al asfalto ya te imaginaras como habrá quedado, según dicen el caso fue clasificado como muerte desconocida y no como suicidio

-Entonces ¿tienen sospechas sobre un supuesto asesinato?

-Exactamente, el cuarto estaba hecho un desastre e incluso la puerta se encontraba abierta, pero dado que no se ha encontrado evidencia que pruebe que el caso es un asesinato no pueden empezar una investigación para empezar a buscar sospechosos

-Si yo fuese uno de los que están a cargo del caso me esmeraría mas en buscar abolladuras o rasguños en los muebles de madera y paredes, no todos los asesinos suelen ser lo suficientemente idiotas para dejar un reguero en la escena del crimen

-Y ¿por que buscar abolladuras?

-Bueno, como sabes si no hay fluidos y la victima claramente fue arrojada por la ventada quiere decir que debió haber una pelea antes del incidente, lo cual dejaría marcas de golpes en algunas partes

-En ese caso el sospechoso podría ser un semental con gran fuerza, un unicornio con magia suficiente para levantar a una yegua adulta y uno de los que me parecen más probables un pegaso

-Y ¿Por qué te parece más probable un pegaso?

-Púes si consideramos su habilidad para volar, fácilmente podría haber entrado rápidamente por la puerta y lanzar a la victima directo al vidrio mientras escapa en el acto saliéndose por la misma ventana

-Podría ser, pero eso no explica el reguero en el cuarto

-En ese caso aún no hay sospechoso confirmado, podría ser cualquiera

-Eso es lo que me gusta de los casos como este, cualquiera podría ser el asesino, un ex novio enfadado, un empleado del hotel, incluso uno de los forenses podría haber sido

-Las verdaderas caras siempre son las más siniestras

Después de esa no muy breve conversación Mask y Lobo terminaron de comer el buffet completo, claro no sin antes dejarle su parte a Mclovin, ya con la cena terminada y la mesa arreglada el unicornio se despidió de su amigo y se dirigió a su respectiva morada, quedándose Mask a solas con Mclovin y aparentemente sin nada que hacer, se echo a dormir tranquilamente en su cama.

Al día siguiente la rutina fue la misma, lavarse la cara, cepillarse los dientes, arreglar la melena para que se vea presentable e ir a solicitar el puesto de detective, esta vez iba en las ultimas, se había dicho a si mismo que si en esta no conseguía el puesto se vería obligado a encontrar otro tipo de empleo, cualquiera con tal de poder mejorar su situación económica, pero paso algo inesperado y no exactamente por qué haya conseguido el puesto, si no algo parecido.

(Jefe de policía)-Vaya chico es que tu nunca te cansas de esto, te lo eh dicho varias veces, el personal de detectives está en su límite, ya no podemos contratar más.

-Por favor, le ruego que considere contratarme, me dispongo a cualquier cosa que deseé a cambio de que me acepte.

-Bueno, solo por que llevas haciendo esto desde el año pasado, te daré una oportunidad pero solo una, hay un caso que aún se encuentra disponible y quiero que tú te encargues de él, si logras con éxito al menos descubrir la causa de muerte de la victima te habrás ganado el puesto pero si no ve olvidándote de ser detective, el caso que te encargaré será un reciente asesinato de un semental, toma la carpeta del caso, asegúrate de dejar la escena tal y como está, si necesitas algo ven de vuelta aquí y te daremos prestado algo de equipo forense y instrucciones de cómo manipularlo

-Muchas gracias señor haré lo que pueda

-Si si, apresúrate antes de que me arrepienta de lo que hice

Una vez con su tarea asignada, Mask no tardó mucho en salir corriendo del lugar con la carpeta del caso sujetada con sus dientes, se fue en dirección de alguien que a su parecer estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo con su tarea, como es de saberse ese es Lobo.

Apenas llegó al lugar toco la puerta como loco.

(Mask)- ¡Lobo, abre rápido!

-(abre la puerta) ¿Mask? ¿Qué pasa, a que se debe tanto ruido?

Cabe destacar que este salió algo enojado de su casa debido al ruido en su puerta.

-Bueno no sé por dónde empezar, me dieron un caso de ponycidio, empleo asegurado, también… (A partir de aquí Lobo dejó de entender ya que Mask hablaba más rápido de lo normal)

-Bien bien, de lo que logré entender es que te entregaron un caso de ponycidio para que investigues y resuelvas, y si lo logras tienes un puesto de detective asegurado, ya después ten por seguro que no entendí nada.

-Okay, deja me relajo (inhala y exhala) te pregunté si te gustaría ser mi compañero.

-¿Pero de qué utilidad sería?

-Me ayudaras a investigar, buscar sospechosos, pistas, detalles importantes, etc., entonces ¿sí?

-No lo sé Mask, ya tengo un trabajo, no sé si estaría bien tener dos.

-Por favor amigo, no te estoy obligando pero por favor.

-ugh, okay trabajaré contigo, solo no me trates como a un asistente.

-No lo tenía pensado, pero ya me metiste la idea a la cabeza.

-Bien ¿a dónde se supone que me llevas?

-No lo sé, aún no he abierto el sobre con la información.

-Pues qué esperas ábrelo.

-¿Podemos abrirlo en tu casa? Por favor.

-Okay pasa.

Sin más los dos pasaron a la casa y se instalaron en la mesa, Mask estaba impaciente por abrir el

sobre para descubrir su contenido, Lobo por otro lado sólo esperaba no haberse metido

en algo de suma importancia.

-(Mask) Bien… aquí vamos  
Dichas sus palabras abrió el sobre que contenía los siguientes datos:  
 _Nombre de la víctima: Jelly Dust_

 _Edad: entre 18 y 20 años aproximadamente_

 _Estado civil: Soltera  
Informe de la autopsia: La víctima se encontraba en la fría y dura acera de la calle frente a su apartamento, presentaba pedazos de vidrio incrustados en varias partes de su cuerpo, esto debido a la caída, también presenta múltiples moretones en rostro y abdomen, lo que indica que la víctima pudo oponer resistencia a un cierto ataque por parte de alguien, cabe mencionar que igualmente presenta heridas hechas con un arma blanca, levemente profundas.  
Su cuerpo al parecer fue encontrado al día siguiente de cometido tal crimen, por el momento no hay algún sospechoso ya que este corcel al parecer se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, al menos eso se cree.  
_-Bien! hay indicios, es hora de ir a la escena del crimen- relinchó Mask  
-Eh Mask… estás seguro? es demasiado pronto-  
-El mal no tiene horarios, andando lobo-  
Terminada su frase se dirigió galopando hacia la escena, olvidando por completo a su viejo amigo atrás, pero antes de irse corriendo, del sobre cayó un pequeño papel extra el cual contenía una información adicional y al parecer la foto de alguien, al percatarse de esto, lobo recogió el papel y la foto para ir tras Mask.  
Pasaron tan solo minutos hasta que el joven pony llegó a la escena del crimen, cuidando de no pisar las pistas marcadas:  
-Bien… al fin presente, no puedo creerlo, mi primer trabajo como detective, waaa! brincaba de la emoción, justo en ese momento se escucharon unos finos trotes que indicaban que alguien más llegaba al lugar.  
-Vaya vaya, no es bueno que los novatos anden por estos lugares apenas empieza su carrera…-

se escuchó una voz femenina atrás del joven pony, quien al darse la vuelta observó a una joven yegua blanca que tenía una melena larga y ondulada de color negro con un mechon de color rojo brillante al costado derecho, tenía unos ojos negros al igual que su cabello y portaba un collar dorado con una esmeralda en el centro, el joven mask, intrigado, comenzó a seguirle el juego:  
-¿Y tú? no es bueno que una dama ronde por estos lugares, te puede resultar peligroso…-  
-JA, muy gracioso pequeño- bufó ella -En cualquier caso apártate y déjale esto a una profesional-  
-(Mask se interpone frente a ella impidiéndole el paso) ¿a donde vas? yo llegué primero y debo investigar-  
-(Ella lo empuja con una de sus pezuñas a un lado) yo creo… que no-  
-¿Insinua que no soy capaz de resolver un crimen de esta magnitud? (frunce el ceño mirándola retadoramente)-  
-Claro que no! se muy bien que no puedes-  
Ambos se miraban de manera desafiante, hasta que unos segundos después lobo llegaba corriendo algo cansado:  
-Al fin te encuentro! tienes idea de cuanto te estuve buscando Mask? oh disculpe señorita perdon las molestias-  
Lobo hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia la yegua, después de todo el era educado en ciertos aspectos, la yegua le correspondió la reverencia:  
-No es nada, espera… haz dicho Mask? (gira de nuevo a ver a Mask) así que eres tú, ya decía yo que te me hacías muy familiar después de la descripción que el jefe me dio de ti-  
-(Mask) el jefe? estoy confundido, ¿que sabes tú de mi?-  
-(Lobo) creo que yo puedo contestar tu duda (le pasa el pequeño papel y la foto) en este papel dice claramente que ibas a recibir ayuda y trabajar en compañía de una de las mejores detectives del área (le pasa la foto en la que se mostraba claramente que era ella de quien se trataba) pero claro, te fuiste galopando tan emocionado que ni tiempo tuviste de leer todo-  
-Cielos, debo controlar mis emociones… pero… (mira a la yegua) quien eres tu?-  
-(Rose) a eso quería llegar, Agente Bloody Rose a sus servicios, pero mis amigos me llaman Painter-  
-(Mask) ¿Painter? y eso a que se debe-  
-Simple, no solo soy una gran detective, mi pasatiempo más adorado es la pintura-

-Entonces, eres detective

\- Si

\- Y pintora

\- En efecto

\- No se porqué pero tengo mis sospechas de ti

-(Lobo) Al grano-le da un zape- es tu compañera por celestia, respetala como tal

-(Mask) Bueno bueno perdón, empecemos con esto

-(Rose)Bien, yo digo que tomemos muestras de la profundidad de las puñaladas que recibió la víctima

\- No deberíamos analizar el entorno en busca de pistas de nuestro sospechoso primero?

\- Te recuerdo que yo soy la profesional aquí no-va-to -esto último lo dijo sobre articulando los labios para molestar a mask,el cual no hizo más que darse la vuelta con algo de enojo e investigar lo que aparentemente le correspondía.

-Oh mira, tengo algo bueno-En el suelo había lo que parecía ser un mechón de melena arrancado, painter por otro lado estaba insertando una especie de silicona instantánea en las heridas obteniendo múltiples moldes de lo que podría ser el arma homicida, que posteriormente guardó para analizarlos en su oficina más tarde

-Oye novato, será mejor que observes bien a ver si aprendes algo-mask solo le lanzó una mirada de desprecio, lo cual hizo que la yegua soltara una pequeña risilla burlona, más tarde lobo descubrió unas cuantas abolladuras en los muebles de madera, muy bien parecidas a las del caso del edificio kingdom state.

-(mask)Tsk,no me queda de otra, oye painter, sabes algo sobre el supuesto asesinato en el kingdom state?

-(Rose) Qué si se algo? Estoy a cargo de ese caso niño

-Sabes que bien podría llevarte unos dos años verdad?

-Si si lo que digas, que con eso?

-Pues que he analizado algunas fotos del caso y he de decir que las abolladuras en los muebles presentan la misma profundidad, por lo que podríamos estar en un caso de ponicidio doble

-Buen ojo novatin, sigue así y te pueden dar una medalla por tu buena vista- lo decía al mismo tiempo que le revolvía la melena

-Ya ya,solo quería tu opinión no tenías que burlarte de mi

-Lo siento, es , es que he visto a muchos fracasar en mitad de su primer caso- Esto hizo a mask enojar bastante pero se relajó y le habló a painter con la mayor calma que pudo, eso si no pudo evitar esconder su tono firme

-Bueno como que ya fue suficiente, por favor te pido que dejes de molestarme

-Pff, okay, solo trataba de hacer un poco divertido el caso, no todos los días te piden trabajar junto a un novato, trabajar con los mismos agentes todo el día es tan… aburrido…  
-¿Aburrido dices? trabajar en este tipo de casos siempre ha sido mi sueño… y tu lo consideras aburrido?  
-Eh, lamento si lo piensas así, tu no llevas el tiempo que yo en esta agencia-  
-Tienes razón, solo sigamos-  
Luego de un rato investigando la joven pegaso siente algo extraño entre una de sus pezuñas, por lo que la alza mirando detenidamente y esto la deja sorprendida:  
-Eh pequeñin mira esto… al parecer encontramos más indicios-  
-Que curioso, una herradura de plata?! es imposible, se supone que ya no son fabricadas, y mira, tiene unas iniciales en la parte posterior, pero no se logran ver-  
-Bien… creo que esto ya es un avance *dice guardando la herradura en una bolsa de plástico* por ahora tenemos que llevar esto al laboratorio-

-ahora? tan pronto? pero...-  
-Sin peros…. esto es de suma importancia (relincha levemente) así que andando-  
Caminaron hasta las afueras del edificio donde la joven extendió un poco sus alas dando a entender que iba a emprender vuelo:  
-Oh vamos painter, ¿tendré que ir trotando yo solo?-  
-y quien dijo que te dejaría solo? (se eleva un par de centímetros del suelo) la comisaría está lejos y terminarás más cansado de lo normal (le extiende su pata) vienes?-  
-Eh yo… es que….-  
-(Lobo interrumpe la conversación) es que mask le tiene miedo a las alturas-  
-Lobo!-  
-¿Qué? si es la verdad ¿no?-  
-Hmhph? oh vamos no es para tanto, no perderás nada, salvo tu vida si no te sujetas bien jeje-  
-Ja ja que risa-dijo mask con una mirada de ligero enojo-

-Puedo irme sola-

-No no no, okay vamos -mask tomó suave pero firmemente el casco de painter y se elevaron apenas unos segundos después-

-No se olviden de mi - dijo lobo tomándose de las patas traseras de mask elevándose igual-

-Chicos soy pegaso no grua -Dijo painter con cara de mucho esfuerzo-

-Qué acaso no puedes?-casi al instante mask recibió respuesta -

-Osas retarme novato?-dichas estas palabras painter se elevó alto causando el temor de mask y de lobo, este último por no estar muy bien agarrado-

-(Mask) n-no crees que ya estamos suficientemente alto? Digo la comisaría no está a más de 3 cuadras de donde estábamos-

-Qué pasa novato? Acaso te vas a mear encima?- Apenas después de estas palabras painter le lanzó una mirada burlona con la lengua fuera a mask,este con mirada retadora pero sin perder el miedo le respondió-

-Ni en tus sueños ocurriría tal cosa

-Pues bien, entonces no te importará que de unas cuantas piruetas

-Adelante-Dijo mask con tono retador

-(lobo) chicos yo aún sigo aquí wooo woooo woooo-Painter aunque con esfuerzo pero se había puesto a dar piruetas en el aire, mask no se mostraba con miedo simplemente miraba fija y retadoramente a painter, no podemos decir lo mismo de lobo ya que el pobre al no estar bien agarrado repetidas veces estuvo a punto de salir disparado por los aires, todo parecía ir de alguna forma bien, hasta que un dolor agudo invadió el ala de painter-

-Ay-dijo ella empezando a caer directo al suelo

-Ja sabía que no podrías-Dijo mask con tono triunfal-

-Imbécil caemos hacia el suelo!

-(Lobo) tranquilos creo que se como detenernos pero puede doler mucho

-(Mask)Haz lo que sea por el amor de celestia! -Casi después de esto lobo de alguna forma logró dirigir a painter hacía la pared de un edificio donde justo antes de colisionar disparó un fuerte rayo de magia que causó que estos rebotaran en dirección al suelo donde cayeron brusca pero afortunadamente ya que no sufrieron daños, salvo painter que aún le dolía mucho el ala, para su suerte la comisaría no estaba a algo mas de 20 metros de allí-

-(Mask) vamos te revisarán el ala en la comisaría-

-(Painter) andando-Caminando algo cojos ya que les dolió el golpe llegaron a comisaría donde además de revisar el ala de painter que resultó estar muy acalambrada se pusieron a investigar las pruebas que reunieron-

-(Mask) Bien, creo que ya e sacado todo-

-(Painter)Tu crees novatin? -

-Si, que tal tu ala?

-No muy bien, como ves me la tuvieron que vendar, el tejido se dañó mucho-

-Que mal se oye eso-

-(Lobo) A ver si vuelven a querer jugar a ser los wonderbolts ustedes pequeños potros -dijo dándole un sorbo a la gran taza de café que traía en el casco-

-(Rose) Si tienes razón, me dejé llevar, lo siento-

-(Mask) Bien, volviendo al caso hasta ahora tenemos esto, golpes en los muebles similares en cada caso podrían tratarse de signos de lucha, esta tira de melena que habrá que examinar después para comprobar si es de la víctima o el asesino, el modelo del arma homicida que he terminado de recrear y sería algo así- Mask sacó y colocó en la pizarra de corcho un dibujo que presentaba una hoja triangular y alargada con algunos bordes redondeados-

-(Lobo) Se ve casi idéntica al viejo modelo de las lanzas de los guardias, las que usaban hace unos 70 años-

-(Painter) Tienes razón, la forma es casi idéntica, pero una lanza es muy grande para una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo-

-(Mask) Al menos, que solo estés utilizando la hoja y una pequeña parte de la lanza como mango a modo de cuchillo

-Buen trabajo novato, no había pensado en eso

-(Lobo) Sospecho que el asesino podría ser un viejo guardia o alguien que tenga acceso a la armería, ya que como sabemos las lanzas jamás salen de los castillos-

-(Mask) Bien, con esto podríamos reunir unos cuantos sospechosos

-(Rose) Solo un detalle, olvidas que además de que existen actualmente 4 castillos en función en equestria de los cuales 3 tienen una armería, los guardias y empleados de mantenimiento van y vienen, por lo que nuestro sospechoso podría no haber dejado pistas de si

-Buen punto, así que esto no nos lo pone más fácil , alguna idea alguien?

-(Lobo)Pues… ya no perdemos nada si vamos a buscar pistas a cada uno de los castillos…-  
-(Rose) Esa idea sonaría mejor si no tuviera mi ala vendada-  
-(Mask) Oh vamos Painter, ¿te retractas por un pequeño rasguño?-  
-(Rose) Dime eso cuando te rompas un ala.. ah cierto que no tienes!  
-(Lobo) bueno ya basta de pelea los 2! si se dan cuenta que tenemos un crimen por resolver no? si van a matarse el uno al otro al menos esperen a que todo esto haya acabado-  
-(Rose suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse) bien, tu amigo tiene razón, no queremos más destrozos por estos alrededores, al menos no por ahora-

-Exacto, y bien lobo ¿Qué no propones para transportarnos hacia los castillos?

-No te sonará nada bien, habrá que caminar, y tomar el tren

-(Rose) estarás de broma no?

-Al menos que sepas de un servicio de pegasos que sea capaz de llevarnos por toda equestria, tendremos que ir a pata

-(Mask) Nos tomará al menos unos 15 días recorrer los castillos contando las horas de investigación

-(Lobo) De todas formas no había otra forma

-(Rose) Bien estoy a cargo de este caso, así que voy

-(Mask) Yo fui encargado a este caso así que también voy

-(Lobo) Bueno, he de decir que ya me gustó el trabajo de asistente, también voy

-Así fue como los tres ponys emprendieron camino hacia los castillos, el equipaje se suponía iba a ser ligero, pero Mask no podía dejar a Mclovin por lo cual se lo llevó con todo y jaula, llegando a la estación a las 5:00 am hora a las que partía el primer tren hacia canterlot, se encontró con una painter sentada con los ojos cerrados, lobo atragantándose con una taza de café y el, que iba con unas ligeras ojeras ya que la emoción de estar en un caso real no le dejó dormir casi nada la noche anterior.

-(Lobo) Porfin te asomas, nosotros llevamos aquí unos 10 minutos ¿el pequeño vendrá igual?

-Obviamente, no lo dejaré en los cascos de cualquier pony

-Solo espero puedas cuidar bien de él

-Tu tranquilo yo nervioso, qué hay de painter ¿no soportó la mañana?

-(Rose) Estoy despierta cabeza hueca

-Vaya, alguien vino malhumorada

-Lleva así desde que llegó-Susurró Lobo en el oído de Mask-

-(Rose) Silencio ¿es mucho pedir?

-(Mask) Bueno okay, solo espero no se tarde el tren en llegar

-(Lobo) Pués se acabó tu espera, ahí viene

-Casi después de estas palabras el tren acechó de entre la oscuridad, los vagones estaban casi completamente vacíos salvo por unos pocos ponis con aspecto somnoliento, al subirse al tren Mask tomó asiento y se puso a Mclovin en el hombro, Lobo se recostó en una ventana y painter se sentó junto a él, pareció caer dormida apenas reposó

-(Lobo) deberia?

-Déjala dormir-Dijo Mask seguido de un gran bostezo-

-Al parecer soy el unico que no necesita un descanso, ¿Mask?

-El corcel se había quedado dormido con Mclovin entre sus cascos, Lobo se redujo a ver el paisaje oscuro a través de la ventana, aparentemente iba a ser un viaje largo para el, no pasaron mas de 2 horas cuando painter le levantó dando un gran bostezo

-Buenos días bella durmiente

-Silencio Hayson

-¿Te burlas de mi con Sherlock Hooves?

-Veo que captaste ¿que hay del otro?

-Está perdido en los brazos de la princesa luna

\- ¿E-es eso una rata?-preguntó rose con una voz temblorosa

-Ratón para ser más exactos, que ¿te da miedo?

-¿E-eh? No, claro que no, soy una detective profesional, no puedo tener miedo-Diciendo esto puso una pose y mirada de guardia real en servicio

-Entonces no te importará tocarlo ¿no?

-¿To-tocarlo?-Se le deshizo la pose casi al instante- N-no hay problema, tocarlo pff, ni que fuese una potrilla miedosa

-Entonces hazlo, tocalo, quiero ver como lo haces

-No hay problema, digo, puedo tocarlo ¿porque no, verdad?

-Estoy esperando

Rose tragó una cantidad impresionante de aire, y tratando de disimular su miedo acercó el casco centimetro a centimetro hacia el durmiente Mclovin, no pudo evitar dejar caer unas gotas de sudor apenas estuvo tocando los ligeros pelos que sobresalen del cuerpo del ratón, pero casi por arte de magia Mask se despertó bruscamente y de la misma forma apartó el casco de la ya bastante asustada yegua

-(Mask)¿Que pretendes hacer?

-(Rose)E-Eh? (da un paso atrás) N-No es nada yo eh… hace calor aquí no?-  
-(Lobo) jeje… (trata de contener la risa al ver la escena)-  
-(Mask)no cambies el tema chiquilla… que ibas a hacer con mi pequeño amigo? -  
-Nada! yo...yo solo… es que… un insecto estaba por atacarlo..si! eso era, jeje..-  
-Si tu… lo dices… (la mira de manera sospechosa y se vuelve a recostar)-

-(Rose) -da un gran suspiro- no puedo creer que esto me pase a mi -regresa al lado de lobo- y tu deja de reírte!-  
-(Lobo ya no pudo contenerse y soltó una carcajada) jajaja lo siento, no con la herradura no!-

se escucha un pequeño clank cuando pasaron por un túnel, al salir del túnel misteriosamente lobo tenía una marca de herradura en su ojo derecho, painter soltó una pequeña risa y se acostó de nuevo.  
Luego de un buen rato, unas 2 horas para ser más exactos, el tren se detuvo bruscamente sin razón alguna, ocasionando que los 3 ponis salieran disparados al piso del vagón en el que iban.  
-(Mask) que que fue eso?! -se levanta rápidamente para ver como estaba la jaula de su ratón- Mclovin?!-  
-(Lobo)-cayó sobre painter- menos mal que caí sobre esta almohada tan suavecita-  
-(Painter) bajate de mi ahora mismo! -se levanta haciéndolo darse contra el techo-  
-Lo… siento… -cual estampilla se desprendió lentamente y cayó de nuevo al piso- Mask por que traes esa cara?-  
-(con cara de angustia) La jaula está rota… y Mclovin no está! -buscando como desesperado en otros vagones-  
-(Rose) Oye chico no es para tanto, aún tenemos un caso por resolver-  
-¿Que no es para tanto? cuidé de ese ratón desde que yo era un pequeño potro, es quien siempre me acompañó en todo por lo que he pasado, lo quiero más que a lobo-  
-(Lobo) oye!-  
-y todavía dices que no es para tanto? como se nota que no tienes a alguien por quien darías la vida-  
Rose se sorprende por sus palabras y acto seguido le habla con total seriedad al joven Mask  
-Bien bien, lo siento, no medí mis palabras, buscaremos al ratón y después seguiremos con la búsqueda de pistas entendido?-  
-sonríe infantilmente- si! -se sale del vagón a todo galope- oigan donde estamos?-  
-Rose sale después de él- esto no pinta para nada bien-  
-(Lobo)no… puede… ser-

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


	2. Equestria sangrienta Entrega 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: Una búsqueda inesperada  
** Luego de que bajaron del vagón para ir en búsqueda del pequeño ratón, el trío se encontró con una escena que ninguno se esperaba encontrar  
-(Mask) Creo que hay muy pocas posibilidades de encontrar a Mclovin aquí-  
-(Lobo)pocas?! son casi nulas! estamos en un gigantesco bosque en medio de la nada!-  
-(Rose) -le da un zape a lobo- reacciona y tranquilízate, algo hemos de hacer para resolver todo, aunque por las dimensiones de tu amiguito peludo -dirigiéndose a Mask- tardaremos algo en encontrarlo-  
-y si no vuelve a aparecer?-  
-le da un zape también- no seas bebé y entremos -se adentra en el bosque-  
-Se soba la cabeza- lo que digas… gruñona-  
Los 3 ponis se adentraron en dicho bosque, y no era mentira lo que lobo decía, los árboles estaban demasiado frondosos que era casi imposible el ver por donde iban, pareciera que en cualquier momento se iban a perder, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cascada que desembocaba en un río, el pánico invadió a mask.  
-Oh por Celestia, y si se lo tragó un pez?y si se cayó al río y se ahogó?Mclovin!-  
-painter le da un zape mas fuerte que la vez pasada- dije que te tranquilizaras!-  
Pronto se oyó un pequeño chillido, por lo que Painter agachó un poco la mirada encontrándose con el pequeño ratón, casi inmediatamente dio un leve brinco del susto abrazando accidentalmente a lobo en el acto.  
-(Mask) awww Mclovin estas vivo! -pone en su lomo y el raton se queda dormido ahí encima- oye painter que haces?-  
-(Rose) eh? -abre los ojos encontrándose con la carota de lobo frente a ella-  
-(Lobo) yo se que ninguna se me resiste, pero minimo hay que conocernos no? -pone cara ligeramente pervertida-  
-Ah! -le da un golpe con su casco dejándole el otro ojo marcado con la herradura y luego se baja-  
-casi viendo estrellitas con cara de borracho al que le acaban de dar una dotación de por vida de licor- para que hablé? -Dijo con una ridícula cara de lloriqueo-

Mask de la nada solo se quedó ahí congelado, tomó a mclovin lo llevó a su jaula y volvió confiando en que el roedor no volvería a escapar-

-Chicos, después de todo esta parada no fue motivo de fallas en el tren- la densa niebla que se encontraba ahí se despejó un poco dejando ver que los rieles habían sido cortados y torcidos específicamente para detener el tren-

-¿Qué es esto?-Dijo Painter con curiosidad- ¿Alguna clase de trampa para asaltarnos?

-(Lobo)Podría ser, o algo echo por esos dragones vándalos, aunque lo dudo, esta zona está muy alejada como para que hayan sido ellos

-Entonces qué-dijo Mask con voz de duda y ligera molestia- ¿Qué podría ser?

Entre las dudas de todos un agudo grito al fondo del bosque los alertó, decidieron seguirlo a paso apresurado procurando no toparse con alguna trampa-

-¿Qué es eso de allí?-Mask señaló con la pata lo que parecía ser una fila de lámparas de aceite, por lo visto necesarias ya que la densidad de los árboles apenas permitía el paso de unos ligeros rayos del sol- Esperen- Después de una minuciosa mirada a las lámparas el joven pony concluyó que no se trataba de ningún tipo de trampa o mecanismo- Lobo ¿crees poder encenderlas?

-El cordel que las sostiene parece ser alambre, tal vez si -Dicho esto hizo brillar su cuerno con un aura verde muy oscura y dió un ligero choque eléctrico al alambre encendiendo las mechas de las lámparas, iluminando un largo sendero rodeado de la perturbadora oscuridad que provenía del bosque-

-Vaya bosque más tétrico, tienen suerte de ir conmigo si no los monstruos de la oscuridad se los comerían-Dijo mask en tono de broma-

-(Rose) Vean -Con su casco la yegua señaló unas extrañas marcas en el piso al mismo tiempo que se acercaba para contemplarlas mejor- Parecen marcas de arrastre, han llevado por la fuerza a alguien aquí, los pasajeros, tenemos que ver si están completos

-No hay tiempo, si de verdad tienen a alguien no podemos perder tiempo, tenemos que ir a encontrarlo pronto -Dicho esto Mask se puso en camino por el oscuro sendero, Rose y Lobo le siguieron ya que tenía bastante razón, entre el sendero Lobo tuvo que encender otras cuantas lámparas que colgaban de alambres sujetos a postes delgados de madera que se encontraban fijos en el suelo, no había señales que mostraran el rastro de la víctima, hasta que avistaron algo muy inesperado en el suelo.

-(Lobo) ¿Es eso lo que creo?

-(Rose) Sangre al parecer, llegamos tarde.

-(Mask) Aún no, aún podría estar con vida, vamos sigamos el rastro- Los tres amigos con los ojos mirando el piso siguieron el camino de sangre hasta que este se desvió bosque adentro, alcanzaban a ver un poco del rastro hasta donde estaba ya muy oscuro, Lobo encendió su cuerno y los tres quedaron impactados por lo que vieron, el cadáver de un corcel al parecer un adulto maduro que yacía sentado contra un árbol, la cara mirando hacía arriba con una mirada vacía, y bastante sangre saliendo de su boca y cuerpo

-(Rose) Se ve reciente, si llegamos tarde después de todo

-(Mask) Sí ¿es eso lo que creo? -Mask se inclinó hacía el cadáver y del cuello con corbata tomó un papel, que resultó ser un boleto del tren Manehattan Canterlot- Si es un pasajero, pero como fue que llegó a parar aquí

-(Lobo) Alguien lo persiguió lógicamente, habrá perdido algo o a alguien con el repentino frenón y habrá salido a buscarlo, como nosotros con Mclovin

-Si, eso habrá sido- Rose examinó el cadáver en busca de heridas, las cuales encontró como un ligero tajo en el costado izquierdo y uno grande en la nuca- Esto fue hecho con un arma blanca de grandes dimensiones, aparentemente afilada

-(Mask) Correremos la misma suerte si no estamos atentos, será mejor hacer esto rápido o seremos los proximos, aunque por celestia juro que el grito que escuché era parecido al de una yegua

-(Rose) esos solo puede significar que hay más víctimas, y si no nos apresuramos correrán la misma suerte que este pobre tipo, andando.

Los tres ponys pusieron pezuñas en polvorosa, en busca de los pasajeros y el trastornado que los a raptado pidiendo poder llegar a casa con vida.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que lograron avistar una vieja casona abandonada a lo lejos  
-(Rose) Eh miren… -señaló- el rastro lleva hasta esa vieja casa-  
-(Mask) andando entonces...-  
-E-en serio creen que… debamos entrar?-  
-(Rose) tienes miedito lobo?-  
-Claro que..que no...como crees?-  
-Tu cara no me dice lo mismo viejo-  
-Además no decías lo mismo cuando vimos masacre en ponyville-  
-ya cállense los dos! solo sigamos-  
Luego de unos momentos molestando a lobo, los 3 decidieron entrar a la casa, lobo iluminó su cuerno ya que no podían ver casi nada  
-Esto va para mal -Rose dijo aburrida recargándose en una vieja pared, la cual se rompió haciéndola caer hacia atrás dejando ver que había un pasillo secreto en aquel recinto-  
-(Mask) Una manera poco usual de descubrir lugares secretos, pero resultó- dice mientras la ayuda a levantarse-  
-Menos mal no caí sobre mis alas -dijo sacudiéndose el polvo-  
Los 3 se encaminaron hacia dicho pasillo, el cual estaba constituido principalmente por rocas que hacían que bajar fuera un tanto desafiante, al final de las escaleras les esperaba otro pasillo, aún más oscuro que allá arriba, lobo una vez más encendió su cuerno para ver por dónde iban  
-(Lobo) parecen unas viejas catacumbas, y miren -apunta con su cuerno hacia las paredes, las cuales tenían barrotes dando a entender que había algo más ahí-parecen ser celdas-  
-(Rose) esto va de mal en peor -escucha unos leves gemidos de dolor lo que la hace estremecerse un poco- qué fue eso?-hace que lobo apunte con su cuerno a otra celda, donde podía verse claramente a una yegua encadenada de sus 4 patas, la pobre lucía desnutrida y al parecer tenía signos de tortura-  
-(Mask) pero señora! -se acerca a la yegua casi pegándose a los barrotes-quien le hizo esto?-  
La pobre hembra abrió lentamente los ojos, tenía la mirada ida, y el hocico algo herido, alzó la vista como pudo y miró al grupito de los 3  
-Va..váyanse de aquí, sus vidas corren peligro… ustedes aún están a tiempo, para mí ya es tarde -se escuchan unos pesados pasos-no me oyeron? lárguensé!-  
-(Lobo) oh no ay viene, qué haremos qué haremos?-  
-(Rose) apaga tu estúpido cuerno! -rose como puede toma a lobo y mask con sus patas y se eleva lentamente teniendo cuidado con su ala hasta casi llegar al techo para no ser vistos por quien fuera que pasara por ahí, hizo que lobo apagara su cuerno, por lo que estaban a oscuras de nuevo-  
Aquellos pesados pasos se volvían cada vez más fuertes, hasta que se pudo notar la silueta de alguien que llevaba una antorcha consigo, por suerte la antorcha solo iluminaba a aquel sujeto al cual no se le distinguía la forma, pues su gran capucha cubría casi todo su ser, se acercó lentamente a la jaula donde precisamente tenía a la yegua encerrada, el grupo procuró no hacer ningun tipo de ruido para no ser descubiertos,no sabían si era por el pánico, o por que necesitaban investigar a ese sujeto, pero no se movían de donde estaban, todo parecía ir perfecto de alguna manera, hasta que un calambrazo invadió al ala de rose, trató de resistir todo lo que pudo pero al final terminó emitiendo un leve quejido, el cual la figura escuchó y apagando su antorcha corrió bastante rápido hacia arriba.

-(Rose) Genial, estupida ala

-(Mask) Corran, aún podemos agarrarlo!

El trío corrió fuera de las catacumbas, no encontraron a nadie pero las puertas de la casona estaban abiertas de par en par era fácil de deducir lo que pasó.

-(Lobo) Huyó

-(Rose) Los pasajeros, debemos encontrarlo antes de que llegue a ellos.

-(Mask) Bien, Lobo ve con los pasajeros y genera un escudo con tu magia para protegerlos, Rose y yo buscaremos al asesino

-(Lobo) Entendido, vayan con cuidado.

-(Rose) Descuida, lo haremos

Lobo se teleportó hacia el inmóvil tren, por otro lado Mask y Rose se adentraron a la densa oscuridad del bosque, que a pesar de que apenas eran las 9 am, parecía media noche.

-(Rose) Sabes, este lugar es bastante aterrador.

-(Mask) Acaso tienes miedo?

-Obvio no, solo quería recalcar, por cierto a decir verdad eres el novato que más me a durado en un caso de éste tipo

-Enserio? Apenas y hemos tomado medio viaje en tren, y examinado como el 1% de nuestro caso principal

-Es exactamente eso, a habido quienes se retiran apenas ven un cadáver, además de que si hubiese sido otro el que hubiese visto a aquel pony encapuchado, incluso antes de saber que están asesinando inocentes, apenas se hubiesen dado cuenta que el tren fue parado de manera intencional hubiesen preferido ayudar a la reparación de los rieles antes que investigar al respecto.

-Vaya, pues no se que decir

-Es normal, la mayoría de los ponys piensa que todo es color y alegría, pero no se percatan que cada dia hay mínimo 2 asesinatos en toda equestria

-En efecto, a pesar de que el lugar está lleno de color y alegría puede ser aterrador

-Bueno, creo que hablar aquí parados no nos servirá de nada, tenemos que movernos

-Entendido

El par caminó bosque adentro, por lo visto enviar a lobo de nuevo al tren a vigilar no fue muy buena idea, ya que estaban casi completamente a oscuras apenas acompañados por la tenue luz de las ya lejanas lámparas de aceite, obviamente en el bosque estaba helando por la falta de luz

-(Mask) Bien, ahora que se supone que haremos.

-(Rose)No lo sé, usualmente cuando perseguimos a un psicópata aparecen solos.

-A cierto, bueno pero igual como nos protegeremos.

-No había pensado en eso, eeeeeeeeeem, ya se toma dos ramas gruesas y pásame una.

-y porqué tu no, nada nada, mira ahí hay unas

-Bueno gra oye pero porqué a mi me das la mas torcida?

-Pues si te ibas a quejar te buscabas tú tu propia rama

-dame eso -Rose le arrebató la rama a Mask con cara de molestia- total, sólo nos servirá para detener algún ataque con arma blanca.

-Bueno, al menos nos aseguramos no lastimarnos tanto.

-(Voz profunda y susurrada) No si el ataque es por detrás

A Mask no le dio tiempo ni de girarse a ver de donde provenía la voz pues recibió un excelente golpe directo a las costillas que le hizo caer rodando al piso mientras gemía de dolor, acto seguido sobre la rama de Rose se encajó lo que por lo visto era un machete o algo parecido, Rose forcejeo para tratar de sacar el machete de el hocico del corcel enmascarado con media máscara negra con rojo rodeando los bordes de los ojos y una gran nariz roja de payaso en la zona del hocico, a pesar de la gigante e intimidante apariencia del corcel Rose no mostraba tener miedo

-(psicópata) Corre mientras aún puedes, pequeña hija de puta.

-Solo porque me lo pides tu? Ja

Rose con gran agilidad usando su rama como punto de apoyo se alzó en el aire y le asestó una patada directo al hocico a aquel corcel, ni ella se creyó lo que hizo pues no era muy ágil en combate.

-(psicópata) Buen movimiento, permíteme arrancarte las piernas para jamás tener que apreciarlo de nuevo

De un solo movimiento aquel tipo sacó su machete de la rama y empezó a dar tajos muy cerca de las patas de Rose, se las raspó varias veces pero se detuvo después de recibir un rápido y certero ramaso directo a la parte izquierda del rostro, Mask se había reincorporado y tenía un gran moratón en la parte derecha del lomo.

-(Mask) Eso dolió mucho.

Mask iba a seguir golpeándolo con la rama, pero el machete se interpuso firmemente en el camino, vaya que Mask se sorprendió, pero mayor sorpresa fue la que se llevó el psicópata cuando Mask no solo le asestó una patada idéntica a la que Rose le dio, si no que también prosiguió con un combo de golpes con los cascos delanteros, a pesar de que los movimientos no eran impresionantes logró sorprender incluso a Rose pues no se esperaba en lo más mínimo qué Mask sepa algo de pelea.

-(psicópata) Vaya -dijo frotándose la cara- será mejor que no repitas eso, si no tendré que matarte más lento.

-(Mask) Puedes intentarlo.

Apenas terminando la oración el corcel cual toro tomó impulso y se iba acercando a Mask a gran velocidad, el cual por algún motivo se mantuvo firme en su posición, sin pensarlo el psicópata siguió corriendo y apenas a un metro de Mask este se apartó del camino y Rose sorpresivamente recibió al corcel con un tremendo golpe con su rama causando que esta a pesar de su grosor se partiera junto con la intimidante máscara que adornaba la cara del corcel, el cual cayó inerte al piso con una herida en la frente causada por el golpe.

-(Mask) Espero haya sido suficiente para matarlo.

-(Rose) No, pero de todas formas se pudrirá en las celdas de Canterlot, vamos ayúdame a llevarlo al tren.

-Ya que

Lo más rápido que pudieron el par con todas sus fuerzas arrastraron el gran y pesado cuerpo del pony que estaba inconsciente, al estar en las proximidades del tren ya con la luz que emitía este pudieron apreciar a su atacante con totalidad, cuero marrón y melena muy larga,maltratada y rubia, había un vagón rodeado con un pequeño escudo de magia, dentro estaban la mayoría de los pasajeros entre ellos uno que estaba siendo auxiliado por Lobo, parecía tener un corte gigante en una pata delantera, Lobo trataba de hacer un torniquete y desinfectar la herida con los pobres recursos del botiquín de emergencia del tren.

-(Lobo) Bien, hice lo que pude y espero al menos puedas conservar tu pata, a así que ahí están ustedes dos, ya empezaban a preocuparme, ese grandote es nuestro ponycida?

-(Rose) El de ahora si, pero de los casos en Manehattan lo dudo.

-(Mask) Lobo, revisaste si hay algún vagón de almacenamiento vacío?

-(Lobo) Nope, pero estoy seguro que el segundo si está lo suficientemente libre para apresar a éste en lo que llegamos a Canterlot

-(Rose) Servirá, ven ayúdanos a llevarlo ahí.

Después de trancar la puerta y además asegurarse de no dejar posibles armas dentro de aquel vagón encerraron al pony dentro de este cuya identidad era un misterio, no pasó mas de media hora hasta que el maquinista informó que los rieles ya estaban en condición para poder seguir con el viaje, cabe decir que los cadáveres 3 en total se encontraban en una morgue improvisada en el segundo vagón de pasajeros obviamente vacío, Mask aún dudaba que fueran las únicas víctimas de aquel maníaco por lo que lo mandaría a interrogar apenas lo entregue a los guardias, únicamente tomó a Mclovin entre sus cascos y volvió a dormitar, Rose hizo lo mismo, en cuanto a Lobo se había ido al vagón comedor por más café.


	3. Equestria sangrienta Entrega 3

CAPÍTULO 3: Canterlot y un merecido descanso

Ya habían pasado un par de horas hasta que el tren por fin se detuvo en una de las estaciones de Canterlot, dando a entender que el trío por fin había llegado a su destino; Rose se encargaba de evacuar a los pasajeros mientras Mask sacaba al sospechoso del vagón y Lobo trataba de sacar los cadáveres sin que nadie se diera cuenta para que los 3 pudieran llevarlos a la morgue.

(Rose): -Bien… ese fue el último de los pasajeros, ¿Como vas con nuestro pequeño amigo, Novatin?-

(Mask:) -*lo carga con poca dificultad* he llevado troncos más pesados que este compadre, asi que es algo sencillo para mí *suelta una leve risa acompañada de un leve relincho* ¿Lobo?-

(Lobo): -*sacaba los cuerpos de las víctimas haciéndolas flotar con la magia de su cuerno, cabe mencionar que los cuerpos están cubiertos por mantas gruesas* ya casi los alcanzo chicos, solo saco el último cuerpo y nos vamos directo a la comisaría y a la morgue para las investigaciones-

(Mask y Rose)-*gritan al unísono al ver que lobo se iba por una cierta área donde no era conveniente pasar con cadáveres* Por el área de niños nooo!-

(Lobo)-¿Qué? pero si es el camino más corto a la salida-

Al parecer todo iba bien cuando lobo cruzaba el área de los pequeños potros con los cadáveres cubiertos flotando por ahí, temiendo que algo saliera mal, mask y painter fueron tras de él, iba todo normal, hasta que un pequeño potro que se notaba de tan solo unos días de nacido se interpuso en su camino con rápidos movimientos, como si el pequeño quisiera jugar con el trío de amigos.

(Mask)-*muerto de la ternura* pero miren qué pequeño es! *lo dice con una voz tierna* anda podemos quedarnos rose? poooooorfis? *pone cara de perrito llorando*-

(Painter)-Perdona pero no podemos, lobo lleva unos cadáveres con él y si los pequeños los ven huirán asustados *otro pequeño potro se acerca a painter acariciándose sobre las patas de esta, provocando que ella suelte una leve risa y acaricie suavemente la cabeza del pequeño* son lindos, pero tenemos que apresurarnos… ¿y tu amigo raro?-

(Lobo)-*a solo unos metros de llegar* vamos, ya casi… *al pasar por unas rejas, una de las mantas se engancha con un clavo haciendo que uno de los cuerpos quede descubierto*-

(un pequeño potro de por ahí)-Ah! un zombie! *se va galopando asustado*-

(Lobo)-Eh? que? no?! *por las prisas tropieza y los demás cuerpos caen al piso dejándose al descubierto donde todos los pequeños potros al verlos corren asustados dando brincos y relinchos*-

(Painter)-*ella y mask llegan corriendo* te dije que era una mala idea GENIO! *notoriamente molesta*-

(Lobo)-Perdón perdón, deja me los llevo

Lobo levantó los cuerpos uno a uno con su magia y se los puso sobre su lomo, el último cayó fuertemente sobre su propio estómago y vomitó una mezcla de comida y sangre, por si eso fuera poco el vómito cayó sobre un potro que salió corriendo,gritando y llorando.

(Mask)- Oh por Celestia, espero no nos hagan pagar por el tratamiento psicológico de ese niño

Painter sin pensárselo dos veces pateó a Lobo fuera del tren ya que este estaba cerca de la puerta y se fue caminando para atrás mientras sonreía indicándole a Mask que le siguiera, este hizo lo mismo y trataron de fingir que ahí no pasó nada

(Rose)-Excelentemente disimulados los cadáveres Lobo

(Lobo)-Cómo iba yo a saber que se caería la manta?

(Mask)- Vamos chicos, acabamos de detener a un asesino serial sin ayuda de guardias, lo menos que deberían hacer en este momento es pelear

(Rose)-*dando un breve respiro* tiene razón, vamos, llevemos a estos desafortunados ponys a la morgue y busquemos un hotel donde alojarnos

Dado que estaban a menos de 2 cuadras de la comisaría no tardaron mas de 5 minutos en llegar, a medio camino el pony psicópata había despertado pero ya que un guardia les acompañaba desde la estación pudieron calmarlo bastante rápido, al llegar a comisaría tuvieron que llenar bastantes papeles, incluso Lobo, así que se pasaron en total 2 horas ahí dentro, apenas salieron era fácil ver que estaban en efecto muy agotados, sin rodeos decidieron caminar por la ciudad al mando de Rose, pués Lobo y Mask jamás habían estado en Canterlot.

(Rose)- Hay un hotel muy cerca de aquí, cobra 20 bits por noche y las habitaciones tienen cuatro camas.

(Lobo)- Se oye bien, vamos allá

(Mask)- Claro, como no eres tu el pobre aquí

(Rose)- Acaso no has traído nada con que pagar?

(Mask)- Traje 560 bits de mis ahorros para todo el viaje

(Lobo)- Vaya, no estabas tan jodido después de todo

(Mask)- Hay ponies que están peor, bien Rose ahora dónde está ese dichoso hotel

(Rose)- A unas 2 cuadras de aquí, vámonos caminando para no gastar en un taxi

En menos tiempo del que pensaban llegaron al hotel, una construcción inmensa de aproximadamente 15 pisos, al entrar detrás del mostrador estaba una yegua de apariencia madura, su cara reflejaba todo menos alegría, Rose se acercó a ella y le entregó los 20 bits, conservando su expresión de desdicha la encargada le entregó una pequeña llave dorado opaco con una gran etiqueta de madera que marcaba el número 301 de su habitación, a paso lento los tres subieron junto con sus maletas al ascensor, les había intrigado la falta de un botones pero en ese momento solo podían pensar en tomar una larga siesta, incluido Lobo pués se le había pasado el efecto de la cafeína y era el más cansado de los tres, no tardaron en encontrar su habitación en el corto pasillo, apenas al abrir la puerta Lobo y Mask se encontraron lo que para ellos en ese momento era el paraíso, cuatro camas con varias almohadas muy suaves y esponjosas, apenas cerraron la puerta los tres se arrojaron a las camas sin siquiera dirigirse palabra y se durmieron en un santiamén, Mask se levantó por lo visto al último pués Lobo simplemente no estaba en su cama y por la luz que se ve salir de la puerta cerrada de lo que parece ser el baño ya suponía donde estaba Painter, se levantó y estiró, acarició a Mclovin cuya jaula había puesto en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de su cama y se levantó a esperar a que Rose saliese del baño, pues la naturaleza llamaba. Cuando la yegua por fin salió, el joven Mask le dijo:

(Mask)-*con obvio sarcasmo* ya era hora bella durmiente, te tardaste una eternidad ahí adentro...-

(Rose)-Jeje, relájate novatin, ¿sabes lo que cuesta tener un cabello como el mío, no?-

(Mask) -¿Y donde está lobo? espero no lo hayas asesinado mientras dormía *ríe mientras entra para después dar un leve portazo*-

(Rose)-De haber sido yo, lo habría hecho desde el día que lo conocí-

Dichas estas palabras se escuchaban unos pequeños trotes afuera en el pasillo, y como es de costumbre, a la joven Rose le dio curiosidad saber quien era el que estaba afuera, al acercarse para abrir la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe haciendo que Painter diera un pequeño brinco hacia atrás del susto, pero no era nadie más que el joven Lobo con la boca llena de pan y una gran taza de café en el lomo

(Rose)-¿Dónde demonios estuviste? pareciera que te bombardearon con pan *dice abriéndole paso a lobo para que pueda pasar*-

(Lobo)-*dejando la taza en una mesita* lsjdfalhalsdkjfhlkdsghaehidjgsjgsljal *se da cuenta que no se le entiende y se traga el pan* je lo siento, es que hay buffet el día de hoy y aproveché mientras ustedes dos seguían dormidos-

La puerta del baño se abre de golpe y un mask hambriento sale a velocidad de la luz hacia donde estaban los otros dos conversando.

(Mask)-¿Alguien dijo buffet?*con cara de pervertido*-

(Lobo)-Sí… y lo mejor es que como no hay mucha ocupación hotelera, aún queda mucha comida-

Antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar aquellas palabras, ya había una leve nube de humo que tenía la silueta de donde debía estar el joven mask, dando a entender que se fue a todo galope hacia la estación de comida, minutos después Rose bajó con él ya que después de todo, ella también tenía algo de hambre.

(Rose)-vaya si esta comida es genial-

(Lobo)-y que lo digas *con los ojos brillantes por tanta comida*-

(Rose)-¿Que no habías comido ya?-

(Mask)-Ay mi estimada Painter, es obvio que tu no conoces a Lobo y a su increíble estómago de acero, cabe decir que en un solo día podría acabar con una huerta entera de 100 hectáreas de árboles de manzanas-

(Lobo)-No es cierto, en mi pueblo las huertas sobrepasan las 200 hectáreas-

(Rose)-*suelta una leve risa* debo admitirlo, de todos los novatos con los que he trabajado, ustedes son los más divertidos he de decir-

(Mask)-y tu no eres tan gruñona como te veías la primera vez-

(Lobo)-además eres muy bonita *lo dice de broma y con cara de pervertido*-

(Rose)-*se pone seria alzando su pezuña* di eso de nuevo y además de ciego te dejo sin descendencia...-

(Lobo)-Ya pues me callo *haciendo una cara ridícula de lloriqueo*-

(Rose)-*ríe un poco más fuerte que la vez anterior*lo siento, pero mi relación con todos en la comisaría es estrictamente profesional, y así será por siempre, oye ¿Donde está Mask?

Lobo con el casco solo señaló un montón de comida andante, obviamente Mask, Rose solo se preguntaba mentalmente como le hacía para poder sostener un plato de comida con la cola, pero prefirió olvidarlo y se sentó en una mesa, Mask no tardó en llegar con toda la comida que de alguna forma había logrado acomodar sobre una sola mesa.

(Mask)-No vas a comer nada Rose?

(Rose)- Que?! Creí que lo que traías sobre ti era para todos

(Mask)- Nah es mentira si te traje algo *Decía mientras le ponía frente a Rose un plato con una hamburguesa de doble heno y otro de crema de champiñones* Sabes que no soy un completo egoísta

Por la izquierda Lobo llegó con un pequeño barril con grifo para dejar salir su contenido, en este caso sidra de manzana.

(Rose)- Vaya, éste será el mejor almuerzo que he tenido en años

(Mask)- Mientras estés con nosotros siempre lo serán, ahora simplemente comamos hasta explotar

(Lobo)- Buen provecho

El trío se tomó su tiempo en el comedor, Rose quedó satisfecha con su comida, Mask y Lobo simplemente comieron tanto que sus estómagos crecieron casi el cuádruple de lo que medían normalmente, apenas y podían caminar pués se llenaron a vomitar, Painter se reía de ellos ya que los ascensores estaban a colapsar de gente y tuvieron que subir por las escaleras, lo cual les tomó como una hora, al llegar a su habitación vieron que había llegado correspondencia, al abrirla Rose casi se le cae la quijada del asombro pues era un cheque válido en 50,000 bits, resultaba que el pony que capturaron ya había hecho varios ataques a otros trenes repetidas veces y solo era identificado por testimonios, la recompensa original era solo 25,000 pero los otros 25,000 era de una segunda recompensa por encontrar a un potro que lleva perdido más de 20 años, siendo el mismo asesino, casi no se podían creer aquello, Rose fue sola a reclamar la recompensa mientras Lobo y Mask se quedaban a recuperarse.

(Mask)- Sabes Lobo, jamás pensé acabar de esta forma

(Lobo)- A explotar e incapacitado?

(Mask)- No, hablo de acabar en otra ciudad resolviendo un caso, contigo y con una detective profesional, jamás me vino a la cabeza algo parecido.

(Lobo)- A decir verdad tampoco yo me lo imaginé, pensé que me quedaría estancado en Manehattan en mi tra-tra-tra ¡mi jodido trabajo!

(Mask)- ¿Que no renunciaste antes de venir?

(Lobo)- No, espero no pongan un reporte de desaparición o que me vaya peor por faltar sin justificar, joder

(Mask)- Tranquilo, hemos sobrevivido a una caída de 20 metros y a un asesino loco con un machete, estoy seguro que saldrás de esta en una pieza

(Lobo)- Eso espero, lo olvidé por completo *Se arrojó pesadamente sobre su cama y se puso una almohada sobre el rostro* ahora prefiero pensar en que tendré 16,000 bits en el bolsillo garantizados

(Mask)- Exacto, por lo visto podré tomarme la libertad de comprar algunos souvenirs durante el viaje *Le dió a Mclovin un pan que le trajo desde el comedor*

(Lobo)- Y todo gracias a Mclovin, buen trabajo amigo *Le dio una cariñosa caricia al ratón*

(Mask)- Casi me da un infarto cuando no lo ví en su jaula

(Lobo)- Tranquilo, él está aquí con nosotros

(Mask)- Si, bueno ya me aburrí ¿tienes algo en mente?

(Lobo)- A parte de que quiero más café, no

(Mask)- Bajemos a turistear a la ciudad, dudo que a Painter le moleste

(Lobo)- Vamos entonces

Los dos corceles ya recuperados bajaron por el ascensor ahora vacío hasta el primer piso, no tenían llave para entrar al cuarto de nuevo, por lo que tendrían que esperar a que Rose regresara, eran alrededor de las 7:00 pm, Celestia ya había bajado el sol y Luna había hecho aparecer la luna por lo que era de noche, Canterlot era amplio y no todos dormían temprano, muchos ponies sobre todo jóvenes se encontraban fuera pasando el tiempo con sus amigos, nada fuera de lo común, todo casi igual que en Manehattan salvo por las calles, hasta que un puesto ambulante le llamó la atención a Lobo.

(Lobo)- Hey Mask, ¿Que es eso de allí?

(Mask)- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Ese puesto? pués es un puesto de tacos

(Lobo)- Si lo se, pero qué es un taco?

(Mask)- No lo sé, vamos a preguntar

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron al puesto, atendido por un corcel de no más de 40 años con la melena larga y sucia, y un delantal con manchas de aceite de cocina

(Lobo)-Ehm, disculpe buen hombre ¿Qué cosa es un taco?

(Vendedor)- Oh un taco, esto es un taco amigo

El vendedor puso frente al rostro de lobo una tortilla con heno, cebolla picada, lechuga y salsa verde y roja, Lobo olfateó un poco la desconocida comida, al darle un ligero mordisco sus pupilas se dilataron y se tragó el taco entero de un segundo mordisco.

(Mask)- Por Celestia Lobo *Dijo con una mirada de asombro*

(Lobo)- Prueba esto amigo, es el paraíso en la tierra

Mask probó el taco, le gustó pero no parecía tener la misma reacción que Lobo,el cual no dudó en pedir una orden de cuatro tacos casi al instante.

Un rato después Rose regresaba del pequeño viaje que había tenido para reclamar la recompensa de los 3, pensó en que los chicos no se iban a molestar si paseaba un poco, así que decidió dar un recorrido por las calles de la ciudad, recordando todos aquellos buenos momentos que vivió cuando solo era una pequeña yegua, pero pronto se salió de sus pensamientos al ver al dúo dinámico en un puesto de tacos, ella sin dudarlo se acercó a ellos.

(Rose)-Vaya vaya ustedes dos, ¿Nunca pierden tiempo con la comida verdad?*dice con una notoria cara de diversión*-

(Lobo)-lskhdlsjafgjlsafjlaslfsbl *traga el taco que tenía en el hocico* eres mala ¿Por qué jamás nos habías hablado de esta maravillosa comida llamada tacos?-

(Rose)-Creí que ya lo sabían.. *se sienta con ellos* solía comerlos cada vez que podía cuando era pequeña-

(Mask)-Ja, pues te envidio mi estimada, esto es genial ¿No vas a comer un poco Rose?-

(Rose)-*niega educadamente* por ahora no joven, aun sigo satisfecha por hace rato-

El corcel que atendía el puesto al escuchar al trío de amigos hablar se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de Rose, por lo que se atrevió a preguntar

(Vendedor)-Espere…¿Su joven amigo la ha llamado Rose?-

(Rose)-En efecto señor… ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

(Vendedor)-¿No te suena familiar el nombre "Sir Walter Kierkegaard"?-

(Rose)-*pone cara de asombro* Sr. Kierkegaard? es usted?-

(Mask)-ya me confundí ¿usted conoce a nuestra compañera?-

(Walter)-*sonríe al verla* ¿como no conocerla? Ella y su familia eran nuestros vecinos, ella y mi hija solían jugar siempre juntas-

(Rose)-*una enorme nostalgia invade su cabeza*es verdad, ¿Que ha sido de Lucy Sr. Walter?-

(Walter)-Ah esa niña, estudiando Animación en la universidad de PonyWood, ¿Y qué hay de ti? por lo que he escuchado ahora todo mundo habla de ti, ¿así que eres una de las detectives más famosas de toda Equestria no?-

(Rose)-Pero como corre la voz a pesar de ser una ciudad tan grande, es verdad, ahora mismo me encuentro en un caso de suma importancia y estos dos son mis compañeros de trabajo *señala con su casco a Mask y a lobo, el cual por razones espacio y tiempo aun seguía comiendo los tan afamados tacos*-

(Walter)-Pues el joven unicornio tiene un gran apetito he de decir...-

(Lobo)-khé… *aun comiendo*-

(Rose)-*ríe levemente* es verdad, bueno se hace tarde, tenemos que irnos, andando chicos-

(Mask)-lo que digas jefa, vamos lobo-

(Lobo)-si si si claro *paga los tacos que se comió, más a parte otros 10 que pidió para llevar*-

(Rose)-*ya los 3 en el hotel* en serio lobo, ¿como logras comer tanto?-

(Lobo)-Ese es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida Señorita Rose-

(Mask)-Misterio misterio, maldición olvidé enviar la muestra de melena al laboratorio de la comisaría *puso cara de decepción*

(Rose)-Mañana será, por ahora será mejor acostarse a dormir

(Lobo)- Dormir? A las 8 pm?

(Rose)-Pues esta es mi hora de dormir, no se ustedes que harán.

(Mask)-Chica, hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer durante la bella noche que nos brinda la princesa luna.

(Rose)-A sí? cómo que cosas?

(Lobo)-Acabas de invocar los famosos instintos salvajes de Mask y Lobo , sígueme hija mía

Rose fue guiada fuera del departamento, pasó algo de tiempo hasta que lograron encontrar una colina bastante inclinada, lo que iban a hacer hizo que a Rose le de pánico.

(Mask)- Las damas primero, Lobo te hablo a ti.

(Lobo)- Si serás cabron *lo ve con expresión de molestia*

(Rose)- Qué se supone que planean ustedes?

Lobo rápidamente encontró un recipiente grande de madera se subió a el cual carro y se arrojó por la colina, su expresión mientras gritaba no tenía precio, al final de la colina fue frenando por si solo hasta parar completamente.

(Lobo)- Ves, es divertido *gritaba desde la base de la colina*

(Rose)- A mi me parece completamente estúpido y peligroso, qué pasa si te caes, eh?

(Mask)- Te levantas, lógicamente, vamos no seas agua fiestas, nos vemos abajo.

Mask tomó un tazón que encontró por ahí, se lo puso a modo de casco, montó una piedra de tamaño considerable y se arrojó por la colina sacudiendose mucho por la fricción entre el suelo y la roca, al final salió disparado porque su roca se atoró en un bache y cayó en un arbusto, Rose estaba por bajar a verle pero salió casi al instante sacudiendo la cabeza y resoplando para sacarse el polvo de la nariz.

(Mask)-Vamos Rose, solo quedas tu *gritó con aire motivado*

(Rose)-No gracias, yo si pienso y la selección natural me apoya, ciao *se da la media vuelta y se empieza a ir*

Lobo vio por un momento como se iba, de repente le susurró algo a Mask en el oído y éste le gritó a Rose.

(Mask)- Qué pasa, es que tienes miedo pequeña potrilla?

Rose se detuvo en seco, le habían tocado una fibra muy sensible, frenéticamente se dio la vuelta, corrió y sin más protección que las herraduras de sus cascos se deslizó por la colina hasta llegar a Mask y se arrojó con un salto de tigre sobre él arrastrándolo por el suelo.

(Rose)- Vuelve a llamarme miedosa y te golpeare tan fuerte que hasta Lobo sentirá el dolor.

(Mask)- Ves que no fue tan malo? *dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada pícara*

Rose se levantó y se dio cuenta de la gran y riesgosa estupidez que su orgullo le había hecho hacer.

(Rose)-Juro… que si no fueran mis compañeros en este caso de investigación, yo simplemente los abandonaba en medio de la nada con un asesino suelto….- dice con algo de molestia.

(Lobo)-Pero sabemos que nos amas querida Rose- decía con un cierto tono de broma.

(Rose)*suelta una leve risa* -ay ajá claro, como los quiero- *dice con un obvio sarcasmo* -ahora larguémonos de aquí antes de que se den cuenta que invadimos propiedad ajena. *dice señalando con el casco una pequeña choza que se encontraba a unos metros de donde estaba el trío de amigos*

(Mask y Lobo) -¿¡Qué!?- ellos voltean alarmados al ver la choza, al girarse de vuelta a Rose esta ya no estaba, en su lugar solo estaba una nube de humo con la forma de la yegua, dando a entender que había emprendido una gran huida para escapar de ese lugar.

A cómo pudieron estos dos, se fueron galopando a toda velocidad fuera de ese lugar, no sin antes haber tropezado con un par de rocas, haberse dado en el hocico con unos cuantos árboles y casi caerse al río, pero fuera de eso estaban bien; ellos llegaron casi fatigados a la entrada del hotel por la graciosa huida que habían dado, donde una Rose casi muerta de risa los estaba esperando.

(Rose)*está que no aguanta la risa*-jajaja, debieron ver sus caras chicos, no se como no les tomé fotografía-

(Mask)-¿Crees que esto es gracioso? ese viejo de la choza por poco nos descubre-

(Rose) *se acerca a ellos todavía riendo* -eso les pasa cuando osan meterse con una detective profesional- *diciendo las últimas dos palabras con un pequeño tono musical*

(Lobo)-Al menos fue divertido, e hicimos algo de ejercicio, lo que hizo que me diera más hambre-

Rose y mask lo miran con una cara de "Really nigga?" a lo que el unicornio les responde:

(Lobo)-¿Qué? la comida es vida, la comida es amor, además la noche aun es joven mis queridos amigos-

(Mask)-Pués es cierto, y ahora que ya te tenemos dentro, ¿qué nos sugiere señorita detective professional?

(Rose)-¿Eh? ¿Yo? No he dicho que estuviese involucrada en sus estupideces, aún.

(Lobo)- No, pero te uniste cuando bajaste por esa colina a estrujarle el pescuezo a Mask.

(Mask)- Y no digas que no porque todavía tengo la marca de tu herradura en el lado derecho.

(Rose)- ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero?

(Lobo)- Tendrás que dormir con Mclovin sobre ti esta noche.

(Rose)- Bueno si voy *trataba de disimular su miedo*

(Mask)- Así se habla, bueno damiselas ¿qué podemos hacer esta bella noche que no involucre acabar en la cárcel de Canterlot?

(Lobo)- ¿Comer?

(Rose)- ¿Dormir?

(Mask)- Fuera de eso *viendolos con ligera molestia*

(Lobo) ¿Ir a un bar?

Mask y Rose le propinaron a Lobo un zape directo a la parte trasera de la cabeza.

(Lobo)- Solo decia *Sobandose la cabeza mientras lloriqueaba*

(Rose)- Insisto en dormir

(Mask)- Bueno me rindo, a dormir.

(Lobo)- Pero yo tengo hambre *lloriquea ridiculamente*

(Rose)- ¿Y tus tacos?

(Lobo)- Disolviéndose en mi ácido estomacal.

(Mask)- *súspira* Bueno, vamos por más.

(Lobo)- Yay

(Rose)- Creo que Walter ya se fué.

(Mask)- Bueno, busquemos algún lugar donde vendan comida.

(Lobo)- ¿Qué hay de mis tacos? *puso un tono de drama*

(Mask)- O vamos a otro lugar o no comemos.

(Lobo)- Bueno vamos *Se le pasó lo dramático bruscamente*

Los tres salieron del hotel, las calles ya estaban prácticamente desiertas, extraño para ellos pues apenas y eran las 9 PM, una hora desde su última salida, los tres se vieron desconcertados, sobre todo por la repentina aparición de un guardia unicornio alumbrando los estrechos callejones entre los edificios.

(Mask)- Ehm ¿algo al respecto que decir Painter?

(Rose)- Ni idea,pero tampoco me da muy buena impresión.

(Lobo)- Comida ahí vamos *se puso a trotar de puntitas*

(Mask)- Ya que, dudo que dentro la ciudad pase algo peor que en un bosque oscuro.

(Rose)- Espero estés en lo cierto.


	4. Equestria sangrienta Entrega 4

Equestria Sangrienta

 **Capítulo 4: La noche se hace vieja**

El trío se encontraba caminando por las ya vacías calles de Canterlot, resonaban en las paredes de los edificios sus pasos, en el aire se podía percibir esa intranquilidad típica que las noches traen consigo, pero ahora era mucho más intensa, de todos Mask era el que menos convencido se veía, deseaba no haber hecho caso al hambre de Lobo, Rose le seguía pues ella sentía un nudo en el estómago, de todos Lobo era el que menos nervioso se veía incluso sonreía sabiendo que pronto estarían sentados alrededor de alguna mesa charlando y comiendo, el frío comenzó a hacer presencia como si alguien le hubiese llamado, no era muy raro pues ya estaban en otoño, pero incluso se podía apreciar un apenas visible vapor cada vez que respiraban, maldecían no haber empacado ropa abrigada, el único que iba apenas cubierto era Lobo con su chaleco y boina, así que el frío no le molestaba del todo.

(Mask)- ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió traer nada abrigado aun sabiendo que no falta mucho para invierno? *empezó a frotarse con una pata para hacer algo de calor*

(Rose)- No eres el único que se lo pregunta, olvidé por completo que en Canterlot el frío llega mucho antes que a Manehattan. *Se le oía un leve tiritar*

(Lobo)- A de ser porque se ubica en el centro del todo ¿O me equivoco?

(Rose)- No lo creo, pero quizá, ¿Qué es ese ruido?

A lo lejos o tal vez cerca, se podía oír un extraño gorjeo, combinado con una especie de gemido prolongado.

(Rose)- ¿Creen que sea buena idea investigar?

(Mask)- A lo mejor podría ser algún animal herido, no lo sé, quizás deberíamos ir a ver.

(Lobo)- A mí no me parece buena idea, pero si algo o alguien necesita ayuda mejor será que vayamos.

(Mask)- Andando pues.

El gorjeo se oía alejado de la ubicación donde los tres ponys se encontraban, mientras más se aproximaban lograron distinguir el sonido, ruidosas risas al parecer de jóvenes, estaban por dar media vuelta de regreso a su propio camino cuando un sonido resaltó de entre las risas, un fuerte grito de dolor.

(Rose)- Vamos chicos.

Sin dar tiempo de nada Rose tomó al par y emprendió vuelo recto hasta donde se escuchaban mejor las risas, le dio mala espina el lugar de donde provenían, nada más y nada menos que de un callejón oscuro.

(Mask)- Clásico, rápido vamos allá.

A trote rápido llegaron al origen de las risas y gritos, cuyos emisores callaron en el instante que vieron al trío aproximarse, era un grupo de unos seis ponys, a juzgar por sus voces, jóvenes, todos llevaban la misma indumentaria, abrigos gruesos con pelo en las capuchas, las cuales llevaban puestas, traían googles de cristal azul que resplandecían a las escasas luces del lugar y un cubre bocas con estampado de unos grandes labios rojos, algunos iban armados con largos tubos de hierro, ahora salpicados de sangre de su pobre víctima, un pony viejo que yacía muerto debido a los golpes.

(Pony joven)- Bueno bueno, que tenemos aquí, un lindo ejemplar de yegua acompañada de dos basuras cual rosa entre las hierbas, dime linda ¿te parece si mis muchachos llevan a tus amigos a dar una vuelta? conozco un motel muy cerca de aquí, podría hacerte pasar horas de diversión ¿qué dices?

Rose, enfurecida, apartó bruscamente al pony que se encontraba a centímetros de su rostro.

(Rose)- Si te vuelves a acercar a mí de esa forma te juro por Celestia que te sacaré los testículos aplastándolos contra el suelo.

Uno de los ponis que se encontraba detrás, el más grande, tomó un garrote que tenía al lado y estaba por ir en dirección a Rose, pero otro le cortó el camino indicándole que se quede dónde está.

(Pony joven)- Creo que eres de las difíciles, eh, odio a las difíciles *sacó un cuchillo de su abrigo aparentemente con magia* te daré una segunda oportunidad, acepta mi invitación y no tendré que fornicar tu mugriento cadáver.

Mask y Lobo avanzaron hasta llegar junto a Rose, ambos con el ceño fruncido de enojo.

(Mask)- Oyeron a la dama, déjenla tranquila o tendrán que vérselas con nosotros igualmente.

(Pony joven)- ¿Crees que me asustas intento de semental? podrás golpearme o romperme algún hueso, pero por si tu ingenuidad aún no te lo ha permitido ver, estoy rodeado de bastantes compañeros, creo que es fácil adivinar cómo acabarías, si se te hace difícil pregúntale a aquel viejo que ahí yace.

Era bastante obvio que al joven no le faltaba razón, eran superados en número y también en fuerza por unos cuantos que se podían apreciar, aun así, decidieron no retirarse y esperar lo mejor en caso de que una batalla se libre.

(Pony joven)- ¿Y bien madame?

(Rose)- Púdrete *extendió las alas listas para emprender vuelo en todo caso*

(Pony joven)- Por ahora seré suave *guardó su cuchillo y se recostó en una pared con toda confianza* Boar, Tiger, acábenlos y déjenme a la dama a medio morir, saben que me gusta el sadomasoquismo.

Los ponis que fueron llamados no tardaron en caminar hasta donde el trío se encontraba, los dos se veían como cualquier otro pony, descubrieron en ese instante el porqué de sus apodos, el que al parecer era Boar tomó de su abrigo un cuchillo de doble hoja que se colocó entre los dientes después de bajarse el cubre bocas, el segundo, Tiger, metió el casco en el bolsillo y lo sacó con una especie de pulsera con tres hojas curvas encajada firmemente a su pata, se quedaron parados como esperando a que alguien haga el primer movimiento, en este caso fue Lobo que hizo la finta de arrojarse contra ellos, Boar y Tiger apuntaron la punta de sus cuchillos hacía él pero cuando estos se encajaron en algo sólido fue en el escudo de magia que Lobo había creado, Mask salió al ataque procurando provocar que estos soltasen sus armas, no ocurrió así pues le hicieron un gran corte a Mask en el lomo, se prepararon para otro ataque pero lo que menos se esperaban es que Rose aterrizara a toda velocidad sobre ellos, los dañó lo suficiente para dejarlos fuera de combate provocando el asombro pero a la vez la repugnancia del resto de jóvenes que ahí se encontraban.

(Pony Joven)- No debí darles oportunidad, vamos por ellos chicos.

(Toda la pandilla al unísono)- Yeah

La pandilla entera corría enfurecida detrás del trío, unos cuantos armados con lo primero que vieron cerca, Rose sin pensárselo dos veces tomó al par y emprendió vuelo.

(Pony joven)- Dragonfly, Fireball, vayan por ellos.

(Dragonfly)- Hoy estás especialmente mandón, Ladybug.

Ambos ponys se subieron los abrigos descubriendo sus alas, volaron en dirección a Rose que iba algo lento por la carga que tenía, Dragonfly se encargó de distraerla y sorpresivamente Fireball que se encontraba volando a gran altura la embistió desde arriba provocando que caiga bruscamente contra el suelo.

(Ladybug)- Buen trabajo chicos, ven Rhyno, vamos a terminar el trabajo.

El gran y musculoso pony siguió a Ladybug sin emitir ningún otro sonido más que su pesada respiración, traía en una pata su gran garrote que manejaba con facilidad, Rose a pesar de estar muy lastimada por la caída dirigió una mirada burlona a Ladybug y se rio de él.

(Rose)- Ladybug, pero que nombre tan marica, jamás, mejor dicho.

(Ladybug)- Sabes chica, existe una razón por la cual tengo ese nombre, dudo que quieras saber, pero te la diré de todas formas, de todos los ponys aquí presentes a mí se me conoce como el más sanguinario del grupo, especialmente por ser el que más disfruta el estar bañado sobre los fluidos corporales de los seres vivos, mi favorito es la sangre, ahora si te importa, quisiera hacerle justicia a mi nombre *sacó de su abrigo su cuchillo*

Rose ya no podía conservar la calma, pues apenas y podía moverse, Mask y Lobo ya estaban siendo golpeados brutalmente a casco limpio por Dragonfly y Fireball, Ladybug se aproximó lentamente a Rose, la levantó de la melena con su magia y sin más le clavó su cuchillo entre las costillas, Rose emitió un gran y sonoro grito de dolor lo que provocó que Ladybug suelte una gran risotada, Rhyno seguía quieto en su sitio sin emitir ninguna especie de ruido, Mask y Lobo ya habían caído inconscientes por los golpes, Por otro lado Ladybug gozaba mientras succionaba sangre de la herida de Rose, a la vez que esta gritaba y trataba de defenderse, finalmente logró golpear a Ladybug en la cara y este como respuesta le enterró el cuchillo en una pata trasera solo para retorcérselo cada vez que intentaba moverse, finalmente Rose se desmayó del dolor, Ladybug quiso abrirle una gran herida desde el cuello hasta el estómago pero sorpresivamente aparecieron dos guardias reales armados con lanzas, Fireball y Dragonfly emprendieron vuelo perdiéndose en el cielo, Ladybug trató de huir pero un guardia logró atraparlo y le lesionó una pata para impedir su huida, Rhyno se había enfrascado en una lucha contra un guardia, a pesar de que este último trataba de detenerle sin herirlo Rhyno simplemente no caía, al final entre los dos tuvieron que asesinarle para por fin detenerlo, se acercaron a comprobar a los heridos, siendo Rose la que el peor daño se llevó, por lo cual decidieron quedarse a detener sus hemorragias, tuvieron que recurrir a unos cuantos ciudadanos alados para poder pedir apoyo para los heridos y transportar a los delincuentes detenidos, al cabo de media hora ya habían transportado al trío al hospital de Canterlot, Rose había sido llevada al quirófano casi inmediatamente después de ser internada.

Mask despierta en la cama de un hospital, estaba muy confundido apenas no recordaba que había pasado hace unos días, hasta que vio las vendas en su lomo y su casco delantero izquierdo enyesado; recordó de golpe todo lo que había pasado hace apenas 2 días, la golpiza que habían recibido él y lobo, entonces lo recordó, ¡Rose!, como pudo se levantó de la camilla, aún estaba adolorido, pero era soportable, justo cuando puso su casco en la perilla de la puerta esta se abrió entrando así lobo.

\- ¿Mask? -

-Lobo- *lo abraza* me alegro de que estés bien

-Que bien que despertaste, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar-

\- ¿Por qué? -

-Dormiste 2 días-

\- ¿Qué?, espera eso no es lo importante, ¿dónde está Rose? -

-oh, ¿aún no te lo han dicho? -

\- ¿Decirme que? -

-ven conmigo-

\- ¿a dónde me llevas? -

-Vamos a la habitación de Rose-

-habitación, ¿o sea que ella está bien? -

-no exactamente, sígueme-

Lobo guio a Mask hasta la habitación de Rose, este no podía evitar notar la seriedad que denotaba la cara de Lobo, mientras caminaba Mask pudo apreciar que lobo también tenía varios vendajes, tenía uno que le cubría la frente, era una suerte que hubieran salido casi ilesos de aquella situación. Mask también observaba las demás habitaciones, había muchos ponis que denotaban haber estado en peleas recientes, tenía heridas contundentes y algunos cortes.

-(Lobo)Llegamos-

(Mask)- ¿Aquí esta Rose? -

(Lobo)-Velo por ti mismo-

Mask mira por la ventana de la habitación, y efectivamente ahí se encontraba Rose, pero no era lo que Mask esperaba, esta tenía un respirador en su boca, tenía varios vendajes por la zona donde había sido apuñalada. Mask solo podía ver a su compañera en ese estado, sintiendo una gran impotencia de no haber podido evitar lo que paso, después de unos segundos, Lobo rompe el silencio.

(Lobo)-Está grave, pero por el momento su vida no corre peligro, los doctores dijeron que estuvo a punto de morir, es una suerte que haya sobrevivido, ese tipo le dio justo en el pulmón, estuvo a punto de ahogarse en su sangre, además perdió mucha de esta, tuvieron que intervenir de inmediato. Dijeron que no despertaría hasta dentro de unos días-

(Mask)-Casi la matan y aun estando ahí no pudimos hacer nada-

(Lobo)-No había nada que pudiéramos hacer, si no hubieran llegado esos guardias, hubiéramos corrido un peor destino-

(Mask)-supongo que tienes razón-

(Lobo)- ¿Quieres entrar a verla? -

(Mask)-Yo, emmm está bien-

(Lobo)-Bueno, si me necesitas estaré en la cafetería-

(Mask)-de verdad no puedes parar de comer, ¿aun en este tipo de situaciones? -

(Lobo)-noup-

(Mask)-agh, bien te veo allá-

Mask entra en la habitación mientras lobo se dirige hacia el comedor. Mask se sienta sobre una silla al lado de donde se encontraba Rose.

(Mask)-Ey ¿Qué tal?, me alegro de que estés bien-

…

(Mask)-Si yo emmm, agh, olvídalo, no es lo mismo, estaba preparando cientos de bromas sobre dé el que te hubieran vencido, pero no es lo mismo si no estás despierta para enojarte-

….

(Mask)-Simplemente espero que te despiertes pronto- *toma su casco, mientras pronunciaba esto último con melancolía*- hasta pronto

Mask sale de la habitación, preguntó a una enfermera donde se encontraba la cafetería, después de que esta le dijera dónde hallarla, se dispuso a buscar a lobo.

En la entrada de esta antes de que Mask abriera la puerta se podía oír una discusión.

-(Lobo) ¿Como que no tienen tacos?, soy un pobre ser mal herido en busca de algo de alimento, ¿Y usted me dice que no tienen tacos? -

-(Mask) tiene que ser una broma-

-(enfermera) señor, ya le dije que no hay tacos, en esta cafetería se vende comida saludable, y además esta es solo para familiares que esperan para la hora de visitas, si usted está ingresado en el hospital se le proporcionarán 3 dosis de alimento diarios hasta que sea dado de alta-

\- ¿Hablas de esa miseria de pan con verduras y un poco de sopa?, eso no me sirve ni de entrada-

-Si está inconforme con el servicio, puede presentar una queja, justo ahí está una caja donde puede dejar sus sugerencias *señala una caja con papeles y una pluma que se veía a unos metros*-

-oh sí, ten por seguro que yo lo…*Mask le muerde una oreja y se lo lleva de ahí*-

-Disculpe las molestias señorita-

-Si no se preocupe, también tratamos con locos en este hospital-

-(Lobo) Yo te voy a enseñar quien está loco-

\- ¡Lobo!, para ya maldita sea-

-Pero ella…-

-Pero nada, es hora de irnos-

\- ¿A dónde iremos? -

-A buscar a los que nos hicieron esto-

-Oh ellos, bueno pues el tipo que hirió a Rose ya está en la cárcel, los guardias dijeron algo sobre que aceptó unirse a un programa para reformar jóvenes violentos-

\- ¿Y qué hay de los otros? -

-Bueno, también dijeron que tuvieron que matar a uno, a los dos que vencimos los arrestaron igual y los dos faltantes siguen prófugos-

-Deberíamos ir a buscarlos, no podemos dejarlo así-

-Tranquilo, la guardia real se está encargando de ello, por lo pronto debemos preocuparnos por el motivo que venimos aquí en Canterlot-

-Cierto, lo olvidé por completo ¿Crees que Painter se enoje si vamos a investigar sin ella? -

-Creo que más bien se alegrará al saber que avanzamos algo durante su ausencia-

-Pues andando, tenemos que ir a buscar equipo a la comisaría-

A pesar de que una enfermera quiso detener a ambos estos la convencieron de que estaban en condiciones de salir del hospital a seguir su trabajo, la enfermera solo les dijo que no se esfuercen ya que podrían empeorar sus heridas, Mask salió al frente y tuvo que consultar direcciones a algunos ciudadanos para poder ubicar la comisaría, finalmente llegaron a esta y el encargado los recibió con un apretón de patas, pues estaba bien informado sobre lo que había pasado hace dos días , se alegró al saber que Rose no había muerto pues corría el rumor de que falleció en cirugía, mientras Lobo daba más detalles al encargado Mask miraba curioso a un pegaso de cuero gris y melena roja y negra por igual pues este se encontraba dentro la armería, la cual tenía la puerta abierta, ajustando algo muy parecido a una pulsera, decidió acercarse a preguntar pues la curiosidad le ganó.

(Mask)- Ehm disculpa la interrupción, solo quería mirar.

(Pegaso)- Eso depende ¿Eres algún detective o algo?

\- Si, solo que-

Sin previo aviso el pegaso le colocó la pulsera a Mask la cual estaba hecha de elástico con una placa y un tubo dorado delgado sobre esta, tenía una extraña esfera también la cual se puso a brillar apenas la pulsera quedó en su sitio, solo para emitir un chispazo y apagarse después

\- Vaya, al parecer necesito mejorar la capacidad del almacenamiento, al parecer la hice muy débil, por cierto, soy Rhythm Knight, mucho gusto-

(Mask)- Si, mucho gusto, solo por curiosidad ¿Qué se supone que es esta cosa? -

(Rhythm)- Oh eso, es mi creación más reciente, le llamo "catalizador" desde el último ataque de Lord Tirek la princesa Celestia aprobó la manufactura de armas que nos puedan ayudar a reducir posibles peligros, y aquí entro yo, llevaba ya bastante haciendo planos para esta belleza y ahora por fin puedo poner en marcha su creación.

\- Bueno ¿pero que se supone que hace? -

\- Pues por ahora nada, pero cuando esté lista podrá lanzar fuertes rayos de magia ¿ves esta esfera de aquí? debajo de ella hay un pequeño trozo de un metal fuertemente trabajado por varias mentes brillantes que es capaz de absorber la magia que reside en todo pony y almacenarla en la esfera para después dejarla salir por el cañón.

\- ¿Cañón?

\- Sí cañón, es que la forma del tubo y como funciona me recuerda bastantes a un cañón.

\- ¿Y no es peligroso que absorba la magia de uno mismo?

\- Tranquilo, absorbe muy poca y en el tiempo que la utiliza toda ya la habrás repuesto.

(Lobo)- Hey Mask, llevaba rato buscándote aquí están las cosas *señaló en su costado una alforja que se veía bastante llena*

(Mask)- Bueno, un gusto Rhythm, adiós.

(Rhythm)- Ciao

Saliendo de la comisaría Mask aún seguía intrigado por aquella nueva arma que se encontraba en proceso, pero prefirió mejor ponerse a pensar si les dejarían echar un vistazo a las armerías del castillo de Canterlot, o al menos entrar más allá de la parte turística.


	5. Equestria sangrienta Entrega 5

Equestria Sangrienta

 **Capítulo 5: La rosa marchita**

El dúo se acercó a la imponente estructura de lo que es el castillo de Canterlot, ambos se quedaron atontados contemplando la gran altura de este, un minuto después Lobo salió del trance y sacudió a Mask para hacerlo reaccionar.

(Lobo)- Mask, deja de estar haciendo el idiota y ya vamos dentro-

\- ¿Y qué me dices de ti eh? como si tampoco te hubieses perdido-

\- Ya vamos dentro, a ver si nos dejan investigar donde queremos-

\- Bueno, estoy seguro que así será-

Los dos pasaron las puertas del castillo sintiéndose algo incómodos por las fijas miradas de los guardias, Mask sobre todo ya que odia que le miren sin su consentimiento, Lobo por otro lado siquiera podía caminar bien porque pensaba que cualquier movimiento en falso sería motivo suficiente para que todos los guardias se le echen encima, uno de ellos pareció notarlo y no pudo evitar sonreír, finalmente dentro en los límites de la zona turística se acercaron a un guardia a pedir información.

(Mask)- Disculpe, quería saber si se podía entrar a las armerías del castillo, es que necesitamos recoger evidencia para un caso-

(Guardia)- Nadie entra sin el permiso de las princesas- respondió el guardia con voz firme-

(Lobo)- Perdone, pero enserio necesitamos pasar, es un caso bastante importante y el asesino tal vez siga suelto *empezaba a aproximarse a la entrada del pasillo*-

(Guardia)- He dicho que nadie pasa sin el permiso de las princesas *bloqueó la entrada con su lanza y lanzó una mirada amenazante a Lobo*-

(Lobo)- Okay okay, bueno, pues como le hacemos para hablar con ellas, enserio necesitamos pasar. -

(Guardia)- Las princesas están muy ocupadas para atenderlos ahora. -

(Mask)-! Entonces que se supone que hagamos ¡-

El guardia solo se quedó en silencio mirando hacia el pasillo como si ellos no estuviesen ahí.

(Mask)- ¿Hola? -

El guardia continuó en silencio.

(Lobo)- Ahora que haremos, no podemos pasar y este dudo que nos sirva de algo-

(Mask)- Habrá que encontrar la forma de hablar con las princesas, obviamente no será fácil-

Ambos con el fastidio mismo plasmado en el rostro fueron a recorrer toda la zona turística del castillo sin olvidarse de ningún rincón, con la esperanza de que en un golpe de suerte se encontrasen con alguna de las dos princesas.

(Lobo)- Bien, hemos recorrido el mismo camino unas 20 veces, ahora que.

(Mask)- Supongo que deberíamos recorrerlo de nuevo, puede que ahora si nos topemos con ellas-

(Lobo)- *da un suspiro* si tú lo dices, adelante-

Empezaron a caminar de nuevo, pero en una encrucijada un pegaso que volaba a toda velocidad por el pasillo se estrelló contra Lobo, llegando los dos a arrastrarse unos 5 metros en el piso.

(Mask)- Mierda, Lobo *corrió a levantar a la pegaso que se encontraba sobre lobo y después a este*

(Lobo)- ¿Alguien más sintió el terremoto? *notablemente aturdido por el golpe*

(Pegaso)- Vaya, lo siento amigo ¿estás bien?

(Lobo)- Creo que no, al menos que tengas la melena de 7 colores distintos no.

(Pegaso)- Si, estás bien, bueno tengo que irme, adiós *emprendió vuelo por el camino donde iba*-

(Mask)- Adiós, vaya pegaso más rara ¿todo bien Lobo? -

(Lobo)- Si *sobándose la cabeza* un momento-

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No sé si será por el golpe, pero juraría que esa es una de las portadoras de los elementos-

\- ¿La pegaso? -

-Sí, la he visto en una foto en el diario junto a la princesa twilight-

\- ¿Piensas lo que yo? -

-Creo que sí, si iba tan apurada es porque se va a reunir con la princesa Celestia-

-Vamos, antes de que le perdamos el paso-

Ambos se dispusieron a seguir a la pegaso, aunque apenas le podían seguir el paso pues esta iba rápido.

-Es muy rápida-

\- ¿No crees que sería una mejor idea preguntarle donde podríamos hallar a la princesa?

Justo en ese momento la pegaso dobló en una esquina del castillo

-(Mask)! Espera ¡*mientras él y lobo doblaban la esquina*-

\- ¿Donde esta? -

-La perdimos-

-(Pegaso) ¿Por qué me estaban siguiendo? *mientras caía detrás de ellos*¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Son acosadores, o buscaban un autógrafo? -

-(Mask)Esto-

-Porque ahora estoy muy ocupada y…-

-Espera nosotros-

-No puedo perder más tiempo con ustedes, aun si son mis seguidores no creo poder darles un autógrafo-

-No veras…-

-Además no tengo papel y pluma, no creo poder…-

-(Mask)! Para ¡solo te quería preguntar dónde puedo hallar a Celestia-

-Hubieras mencionado eso antes, voy hacia allá ahora mismo

-Oh, ¿De verdad, puedes llevarnos con ella? -

-Mmmmmh, no lo sé, es una reunión importante, no sé si este bien llevarlos hacia ahí-

-Por favor, haremos lo que sea-

-Hmph, lo que sea eh, para empezar, ¿Que quieren con ella? -

-Que nos autorice pasar a la armería del palacio-

\- ¿Y para qué? -

-(Lobo) ¡oye, tenemos prisa! -

-Si quieres mi ayuda, tendrás que decírmelo-

-(Mask) Estamos investigando un caso de asesinato, que probablemente se ejecutó con alguna arma de esa armería-

-Vaya, parece importante-

-Y lo es, por eso necesitamos hablar con Celestia lo antes posible-

-Bien síganme-

-(Lobo) antes de eso, tu eres un elemento de la armonía, ¿no? -

-Así es, yo soy el elemento de la lealtad, rainbow dash (Adoro decir eso)-

-Bien, llévanos allá-

Rainbow guio al dúo hacia la habitación donde se supone que se reunirían los elementos con Celestia, en la entrada de la habitación estaban dos guardias custodiando la entrada, rainbow paso sin ningún problema al lado de ellos, pero cuando Mask y Lobo estaban a punto de pasar estos interpusieron sus alabardas entre ellos y rainbow.

-(Rainbow), Chicos vienen conmigo, tranquilos-

-(Guardias) Se nos ordenó no dejar pasar a nadie que no fuesen las princesas o los elementos de la armonía-

-(Lobo) Debe ser una broma-

-Lo siento chicos, supongo que tendrán que esperar aquí-

-(Mask) *suspiro* eso supongo, gracias de todas formas-

-Bien hasta luego, oh y una cosa, que no se les olvide que me deben un favor-

-Por supuesto que no-

-Bien adiós-

Ambos, Mask y Lobo, se quedaron fuera de la habitación, tanta fue la espera que se quedaron dormidos recostados uno sobre la espalda del otro, de la nada un casco empezó a mover la cabeza de Lobo que lo movía algo violentamente cada que este tocaba su rostro, al final terminó despertando.

-(Lobo) Que, Que *bosteza* que quieres-

Mask continuaba durmiendo plácidamente

-(Guardia) Un poco más de respeto para tu princesa-

Apenas dichas esas palabras Lobo entró en sí mismo, se levantó rápidamente causando que Mask se azote contra el piso, despertando también, y se inclinó frente a la princesa Celestia, la cual simplemente se reía discretamente por la reacción del unicornio.

-(Lobo) Lo siento, princesa, no sabía que era usted-

-(Mask) Mi cabeza *se sobaba la cabeza sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba*-

(Celestia)- No pasa nada, Rainbow Dash me dijo que querían hablar conmigo ¿Qué es lo que necesitan? -

(Mask)- *Notó a la princesa y se inclinó* Perdón su alteza, no la había notado, necesitamos que usted nos dé alguna prueba que acredite que dio su consentimiento para que podamos pasar a las armerías del castillo-

(Celestia)- ¿Y con qué motivos desean entrar a las armerías? -

(Lobo)- Es que somos investigadores de la Agencia Equestriana de Delitos y Asesinatos (A.E.D.A) y requerimos entrar a sus armerías a buscar pruebas para un caso de asesinato, dado que el asesino al parecer usó una de sus armas para cometer el acto-

(Celestia)- y ¿Por qué necesitan mi ayuda? -

-Un guardia no nos dejó pasar-

-Oh vaya, les pido disculpas últimamente he estado muy ocupada y olvidé por completo el permiso que envió su agencia-

-No se disculpe-

-Tengo otra reunión ahora, les daré una carta con mi firma para los deje pasar-

-Está bien, gracias princesa-

Después de que la princesa les diera la carta con su firma, esta se retiró despidiéndose del dúo de detectives, ambos se dirigieron hacia la armería, para encontrarse de nuevo con el guardia y darle la carta.

-(Mask) Bien aquí está la carta-

-(Guardia) *lee la carta* hmph, ¿Para qué quieren entrar a la armería? -

-Lobo muéstrale-

-(Lobo) *saca de su alforja el molde de la lanza* estamos buscando esto, es la posible arma homicida-

-Tengan cuidado con lo que insinúan-

\- ¿De qué habla? -

-Ustedes están diciendo que un guardia robo un arma y mató a un pony inocente, me da igual lo que digan, están insultando el honor de la guardia real, y eso no lo voy a tolerar, me niego a dejarlos pasar-

Mientras esto pasaba una guardia estaba rondando por ahí, solo llevaba su armadura, lo que se podía ver es que era una yegua de pelaje rojo, con crin corta, de color negro y mechas púrpura, la discusión llamó su atención y la curiosidad la llamo para ver qué pasaba.

\- (La guardia) Golden, ¿Que sucede aquí? -

\- ¿Oíste lo que estos tipos están diciendo Nightfall? -

-Sí, y a mi también me ofende un poco, pero creo que estas tomándotelo muy a pecho-

-(Mask) ¿Disculpa y tú eres? -

-Yo soy Forgotten Nightfall, y ese tipo de ahí es Golden Shield, disculpen las molestias, es algo gruñón, ¿Podría ver la carta de la que hablaban? -

-(Golden) ¿Cuánto escuchaste? -

-Lo suficiente, y por lo que veo esta es la firma de la princesa no tienes más remedio que dejarlos pasar-

-Tch, como sea-

-(Mask) Gracias, por cierto, yo soy Mask y mi compañero es Lobo

-(Lobo) Mucho gusto-

-(Nightfall) igualmente, permítanme guiarlos por la armería-

-Pues gracias, nos seria de ayuda-

-(Nightfall) No hay de que, síganme *se puso en camino*-

Apenas a unos metros de donde Golden Shield se encontraba, Nightfall les señaló una puerta a Mask y Lobo, estos comprendieron que se trataba de la armería, cuando entraron Nightfall estaba a punto de encender una lámpara con su magia, Lobo se pidió educadamente que no lo hiciera, acto seguido sacó de su alforja una luz negra y la empezó a recorrer por todo el cuarto en busca de fluidos recientes, obteniendo solo un ligero salpicón en una esquina que prefirió no pensar de que se trataba, por otro lado Mask se había perdido entre un montón de lanzas y alabardas , finalmente encontró un modelo idéntico al de su molde comprobando que efectivamente ese modelo pertenecía a los guardias reales, tomó prestada la lanza y se dirigió a Nightfall.

-(Mask) ¿Habías visto a algún pony salir con un arma como esta en estos dos meses? -

-Siendo sincera, no-

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Golden? sé que llevas todo el rato ahí. -

Golden salió de la esquina de la puerta donde estaba escondido, y miró severamente a Mask.

-(Golden) ¿Y qué si no quiero hablar? -

-(Lobo) Estamos en nuestro derecho de acusarte de complicidad y traición-

-Bien, no vi a nadie, salvo a ustedes que me encantaría encerrarlos en los calabozos-

-(Lobo) Al parecer tendremos que seguir viajando, en esta armería no hay nada-

-(Mask) Carajo, bueno, vamos de regreso al hospital a ver a Painter-

-(Lobo) Espera, te olvidas de algo-

\- ¿El qué? -

-Fireball y Dragonfly-

Bastó con que Lobo mencionara esos dos nombres para que Mask recordase todo lo que había pasado aquella noche y sus consecuencias, rápidamente volteó a ver a los guardias que ya habían entablado una conversación entre ellos.

-(Mask)- Disculpen ¿saben sobre unos vándalos ingresados a la cárcel hace aproximadamente dos días? -

-(Nightfall) Yep, están en la penitenciaría de Canterlot ¿Por qué? ¿Son sospechosos acaso?

-Más que sospechosos culpables diría yo, pero de otro caso ¿Hay que pedir algún permiso para interrogarlos? -

-Yo diría que sí, pero si no me mienten mis instintos por sus heridas diría que algo les han hecho a ustedes, así que los guardias les tendrían consideración-

-Perfecto, andando Lobo, gracias por su ayuda-

-No hay de que, cuando gusten *Nightfall dio una gran sonrisa mientras agitaba su casco en señal de despedida*-

-(Golden) Yo preferiría no verlos de nuevo merodeando por aquí-

Mask y Lobo se despidieron en silencio y se dieron la media vuelta para ponerse en camino hacia la penitenciaría de Canterlot, la cual se encontraba más allá de las afueras del reino para evitar la mala imagen que dan las prisiones, se pasaron el camino entero decidiendo quién sería apropiado para interrogar a los dos delincuentes, y al final resolvieron que sería Mask quien entraría a la sala, pues tiene más control sobre sí mismo que Lobo y así se evitan entrar en problemas, finalmente después de media hora de caminata llegaron a la penitenciaría. Esta era una penitenciaría un poco diferente, era muy amplia, pues en esta también contaba con una zona hecha para aquellos presos que aceptaran la rehabilitación. Ambos entraron al recibidor para preguntar si podían interrogar a Fireball y Dragonfly, explicaron que eran detectives y que necesitaban información de esos dos para encontrar a sus compañeros prófugos.

Les informaron a los guardias la necesidad de interrogar a los dos delincuentes cuyos verdaderos nombres le fueron proporcionados a Mask y Lobo, Lightning Star y Blue Meteor eran los nombres, Lobo fue dirigido hacia la ventada con indirecta donde los guardias y algunos testigos se cercioraban de la salud tanto del interrogador como del preso, por dentro Mask fue dirigido dentro la sala por un guardia, dentro estaba Lightning Star o mejor conocido como "Tiger", estaba sentado frente a una mesa y sus cascos se encontraban fijos con cadenas al piso, Mask se sentó frente a él con total frialdad, siquiera Lobo lo había visto en ese modo antes, el guardia proporcionó a Mask una carpeta con la información del preso pero este solo la apartó a un lado y se dispuso a simplemente mirar directo a los ojos a Lightning, este último se encontraba viendo al vacío, por lo visto está perdido en su propia mente.

-(Mask) ¿Has terminado ya de perder el tiempo o tengo que hacerte entrar en razón? -

-(Lightning) Oh, ya te recuerdo, eres uno de esos ponys que me dejó inconsciente, mucho gusto-

-(Mask) *retorció la boca por el extraño comportamiento del pony, además de que pasó completamente de sus palabras* Bien, solo necesito que respondas unas preguntas que te haré, puedo hacerlo de la manera buena y de la que prefiero ¿Colaborarás? -

-Sabes, aún me duele la espalda desde que tu amiga aterrizó sobre mí, no fue muy amable de su parte hacer eso-

-Deja de jugar conmigo, o tendré que hacerte algo que no te gustará, ahora dime ¿Sabes de algún lugar donde puedan estar tus colegas Fireball y Dragonfly? -

-El médico me dijo que cuando esté viejo la columna me va a doler horrores cuando me levante ya sea acostado o sentado, espero esté equivocado porque no me gustaría nada-

Con toda serenidad y sin siquiera mostrar pizca de enojo Mask tomó prestada una lanza de un guardia y se acercó a Lightning que le miraba curioso, con el extremo sin filo de la lanza Mask asestó un golpe al ras hacia la pata izquierda trasera de Lightning aplastando el cuero de esta contra el suelo de forma brutal, a Lightning le ardió mucho y rápidamente miró a Mask que ahí estaba de pie esperando alguna reacción.

-(Lightning) Oye eso duele *emitía gemidos de dolor* ¿Porque hiciste eso?

\- No me dabas la respuesta que busco, y ese es tu castigo, tengo más ideas así que será mejor que hables rápido-

\- Me duele mucho la pata *trataba de sobarse su pata, pero las cadenas se lo impedían*-

\- *arrojó la lanza a su guardia correspondiente y se acercó a Lightning a frotarle la pata para calmar el dolor* Bien, ahora si te parece responde a mi pregunta ¿Sabes de algún lugar donde se puedan encontrar Fireball y Dragonfly? -

\- ¿Quienes? -

Sin que Lightning se lo espere Mask tomo su pata y empezó a tirar de ella con fuerza al lado opuesto de la cadena, causando que esta empiece a magullar el casco de lightning, tardó así un minuto y después le soltó la pata bruscamente.

-(Mask) Espero esta vez quieras hablar porque no te sobaré de nuevo-

-*Con algunas lágrimas en los ojos Lightning miró directo a Mask como pidiendo piedad* Por favor, no me lastimes, por favor-

\- ¿Aún sin respuestas? *Mask le tomó la pata nuevamente, pero esta vez solo para atemorizar*-

\- ¡No no, por favor no, se sus nombres, te los diré, por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso! -

\- Bien, habla-

\- ¿Me prometes que no lo harás de nuevo?

\- *suspira* Si, te lo prometo-

\- B-Bueno, uno de ellos se llama Fast Swirl, me dijo que vive en Cloudsdale la última vez que hablé con él, al otro no lo conozco-

\- ¿Estás seguro? *Se acercó amenazadoramente a Lightning*-

\- ¡Prometiste que no me harías daño! -

\- Prometí no volver a torturarte la pata con la cadena, en ningún momento dije que no seguiría haciéndote daño *casi inmediatamente le dio un golpe con el casco delantero directo al pecho* Habla-

\- *tosiendo porque el golpe le dejó sin aliento* Te lo ju-cof- juro, no lo conozco-

\- *Mask le asestó dos golpes directo al hocico rompiéndole un diente* En algún momento tendrás que sacar algo-

\- Por favor, realmente no sé nada de él, no me golpees *tenía la voz algo cortada por el miedo*-

Las palabras de Lightning le parecieron sinceras a Mask y lo dejó en paz, le dijo al guardia que podían llevarlo de vuelta a su celda, este no le dio respuesta y se fue a quitarle las cadenas a Lightning, para sorpresa de Mask este apartó rápidamente al guardia y se arrojó contra él, golpeándolo al azar, Mask logró librarse de su agarre y le golpeó directo en la nariz, se las arregló para derribarlo y lo dejó inconsciente con una serie de golpes en el rostro, nuevamente siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala donde estaban Lobo y otros guardias, uno de ellos le permitió a Mask un pañuelo para limpiarse algo de sangre que le cayó en el rostro.

-(Lobo) Vaya, ese realmente es un tipo muy raro-

-(Mask) y que lo digas, gracias *le devolvió el pañuelo al guardia*-

-La escayola de tu casco, está agrietada, será mejor volver al hospital a que te la reparen-

\- Ya decía que me dolía demasiado y no sabía por qué-

\- Bien ¿Servirá de algo la información? -

\- Por ahora no, no veo forma de siquiera llegar a Cloudsdale, incluso si lo lográramos no podríamos caminar sobre las nubes, nos caeríamos al instante-

-Bueno, entonces ahora sí que deberíamos ir a ver a Rose-

-Supongo que si-

Mask y Lobo dejaron la penitenciaría y se dirigieron hacia el hospital donde se encontraba Rose, cuando llegaron preguntaron a los doctores si esta ya había despertado, lamentablemente les dijeron que aún no, pero que ya mostraba signos de recuperación y era probable que despertara pronto. Ambos decidieron esperar un rato en la habitación de Rose mientras pensaban en cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, o eso se suponía pues lobo solo iba de un lado a otro viendo todo el cuarto buscando una manera de desaburrirse.

-(Mask)*Leyendo una revista* Lobo, deja ahí no molestes a Rose-

-(Lobo) *viendo la bolsa que contenía el suero y la intravenosa de Rose* No la estoy molestando, ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí-

-Da igual deja ahí, vas a romper algo-

-Mask hombre, no soy un potrillo *por accidente jala el tubo de la intravenosa tirando la bolsa*-

-¡Inútil, eso es peligroso, si presionas la bolsa así puede hacer una burbuja y tapar una de sus venas!-

-¡AH, tranquilo yo lo arreglo! *Presiona el tubo de la intravenosa, para que no pasara el líquido*-

-¡¿QUÉ HACES?!, ESO ES PEOR AÚN-

-(Rose) *Con un tono muy bajo que ninguno de los dos escucho* Cállense…-

-(Lobo) *Suelta rápido el tubo*-

-(Mask)IDIOTA, NO LA SUELTES DE GOLPE-

-(Rose) Cállense…-

-(Lobo) ¡¿ENTONCES QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA?!

-!SE SUPONE QUE LO VAS SOLTANDO POCO A POCO, Y NO ME GRITES¡

-!TU ERES EL QUE ME ESTÁ GRITANDO¡-

-(Rose) *Esta vez suelta un grito* !CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ IDIOTAS¡ *Después empieza a gritar de dolor por que la intravenosa había salido de su lugar, y se abrieron un par de heridas por el esfuerzo que hizo*-

-(Doctor) ¿Que es todo este alboroto? *Ve a Rose gritando de dolor y el suero en el suelo* ENFERMERA, ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso aquí? *Dirigiéndose al dúo*-

-(Lobo) Bueno, nosotros emmm…-

-No importa, salgan de la habitación, esto podría ser grave una burbuja de aire podría obstruir sus venas o sus heridas podrían haberse abierto-

\- ¿Y eso es grave? -

-Sí, mucho-

-(Mask) ves, te lo dije, ya la mataste-

\- ¿Por mi culpa Rose va a morir? *Poniéndose pálido*-

-(Rose) !SALGAN DEL MALDITO CUARTO AHORA¡-

A Mask y a Lobo no les quedó que otra que salir del cuarto donde nuevamente tuvieron que anestesiar a Rose para poder examinarla, en lo mientras Mask fue atendido en su propio cuarto, le reemplazaron la escayola de su casco y le hicieron curas en los golpes que recibió, después de cinco largas horas finalmente dejaron a Mask reunirse con Lobo, resolvieron ir a ver a Rose pues le debían una disculpa después de lo ocurrido, apenas entrar la vieron con cara de dolor y rápidamente volteó a verlos con una ligera sonrisa.

-(Rose) Sabía que vendrían, por eso pedí que no me anestesien-

-(Mask) ¿Necesitas ser anestesiada? ¿Aún? -

-Unas puñaladas, sobre todo unas que te pasen los pulmones no se curan de la noche a la mañana, necesito estar anestesiada si quiero salir pronto, además de evitarme un dolor muy duradero-

-Bueno, queríamos disculparnos por lo de hace rato, no era nuestra intención molestarte en tu estado-

-Eso no me importa, díganme lo que quiero saber ¿Han avanzado algo del caso o se la han pasado vagueando? -

-(Lobo) Pues sí, hicimos nuestras investigaciones en la armería del castillo de Canterlot, no descubrimos nada lamentablemente, pero en cuanto a los vándalos que nos atacaron descubrimos la ubicación de aquellos dos pegasos que nos hicieron acabar así-

\- ¿Qué? *en ese instante el rostro de Rose cambió a uno de decepción total* ¿No avanzaron casi nada del caso por el que estamos aquí, pero decidieron entrometerse a uno que no nos corresponde? -

-Pe-pero ellos nos golpearon, casi te matan ¿Y me dices que no deberíamos hacer nada? -

-Un detective profesional no debería desviarse de su caso, al menos que no tenga otra alternativa como ocurrió en el bosque

Lobo algo enojado salió del cuarto sin dirigirle la palabra a Rose, Mask miró preocupado su reacción y se acercó a la camilla de Rose.

\- Tranquila, se suele molestar cuando trata de ayudar, pero no resulta, igual debiste de agradecerle al menos por nuestro esfuerzo-

\- Lo siento, sabes que me tomo muy enserio mi trabajo, dale las gracias de mi parte-

\- Tal vez me tarde un poco, no es un pony al que el enojo se le pase rápido-

\- ¿En serio no encontraron nada en absoluto? -

\- Solo confirmamos que el arma es la que creíamos que es, además de algunas manchas que prefiero olvidar, pero algo que nos sirva nada en absoluto-

\- ¿Por lo visto tendremos que esperar a que, uh? *una enfermera que se encontraba en el cuarto le tocó el hombro a Rose y le susurró algo al oído* si si, claro, al parecer deben de anestesiarme pronto o el dolor aumentará, disculpa hablaremos de esto cuando esté recuperada-

\- Bueno, duerme bien, iré con Lobo a encontrar qué hacer en lo que te recuperas-

\- Cuídense y no hagan nada estúpido-

Mask salió del cuarto sonriendo por las palabras que dijo Rose, se dirigió a su cuarto y decidió descansar en su cama un rato, unos minutos más tarde cayó dormido.


	6. Equestria sangrienta Entrega 6

Equestria Sangrienta

 **Capítulo 6: Anatomía del crimen**

Dos meses pasaron hasta que finalmente Rose fue dada de alta en el hospital, dos meses en los cuales su investigación sufrió un atraso tremendo, Mask y Lobo no podían hacer nada al respecto pues eran responsables de Rose mientras ella se encontrase anestesiada, no hace falta decir que se emocionaron mucho cuando la vieron despierta y la recibieron a abrazos, finalmente con el trío reunido nuevamente salieron del hospital algo emocionados y se pararon un momento en la entrada, aunque no le parezca Rose tuvo que romper la felicidad entrando de nuevo al caso por el cual acabaron ahí.

(Rose)- Lamento matar la felicidad, pero creo que deberíamos estar de vuelta en el trabajo, me habían dicho que no encontraron nada en la armería de este castillo, así que lo mejor sería viajar al imperio de cristal-

(Mask)- Vamos Rose, acabas de salir del hospital, creo que deberías de relajarte y descansar-

-Creo que ya me he relajado y descansado lo suficiente, por si no recuerdas estaba anestesiada todo el tiempo-

(Lobo)- Yo no tomaría eso como relajarse, sabes, hay un tren que se dirige al imperio de cristal a las 11:30 pm, creo que deberíamos tomar ese y así tener tiempo para darnos un último respiro antes de volver al trabajo-

(Rose)- Bueno -Dijo en tono amargado- Cierto, había olvidado pedirte disculpas por regañarte hace dos semanas por investigar a los fugitivos de la pandilla que nos atacó, debí de haberte agradecido-

\- ¿Esos dos granujas? Ya están en la cárcel donde pertenecen, los atraparon hace unas tres semanas en Cloudsdale, me alegré lo suficiente como para bailar con una enfermera del hospital, me golpeó en el hocico por eso, y aún duele-

(Rose): -Ella soltó una leve risa debido a su comentario -Ay lobo tú nunca cambiarás… bueno a lo que vamos...- dijo para que después los tres comenzaran a galopar muy ligeramente debido que Rose de momento aún no debía dar pasos demasiados bruscos o tan siquiera emprender vuelo debido a que ella es una pegaso.

Los tres llegaron al hotel finalmente, Mask puso a Mclovin en su jaula, pues todo el tiempo que se quedó en el hospital lo llevaba consigo a casi todas partes, Lobo por otro lado se lanzó a su cama a tomar una siesta rápida, Rose hizo lo mismo, pero de forma más tranquila, Mask por otra parte sin nada de sueño solo los miró a los dos y decidió salir a hacer algo por su cuenta.

Este no sabía qué hacer, no tenía ni una pizca de sueño, al salir pudo notar el ambiente frio que había por Canterlot, el invierno ya había hecho presencia desde hace unas semanas, las calles nevadas, y el sonido del soplar del viento, combinados con la falta de ponys en las calles parecería que hacían un ambiente desolado, pero a Mask le parecía más bien uno de total calma, aun con el frío que hacía, a este no se le ocurría otra cosa que dar una vuelta, seguro de que algo como lo que había pasado anteriormente no se repetiría. Pasando por varios lugares en los que había visitado antes de su estadía en el hospital, el parque donde habían posiblemente arruinado la vida de algún potrillo, el puesto de tacos, todo cubierto de nieve, llenándolo de tranquilidad, hasta que recordó que apenas había avanzado en el caso, ya llevaba dos meses y lo único que había hecho había sido investigar uno de los castillos, sin encontrar absolutamente nada, se preguntaba si de verdad estaba hecho para el trabajo de detective, tal vez si le hubieran puesto un mejor compañero a Rose, ya hasta habrían hallado al asesino. Todas estas cuestiones lo dejaron pensando un largo rato, decidió sentarse en un columpio para poder relajarse, pero esto solo lo hizo meterse de lleno en sus preocupaciones.

Una pegaso blanca de crin negra con rojo se sentó en el columpio al lado de Mask, este ni siquiera lo noto, pues estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-(Rose) ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto? -

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Painter?, ¿Qué haces aquí? -

-No estaba tan cansada como creí, así que decidí dar una vuelta y te vi aquí, ahora dime ¿Qué te tiene preocupado? -

-Creo que no estoy hecho para ser detective-

\- ¿Qué? como te atreves a decir eso? -

-Si hubieses tenido a otro compañero estoy seguro que ya habrías resuelto el caso-

\- ¿Bromeas? un caso tarda su tiempo en resolverse, más me dirás con un contratiempo como el que tuvimos, el último caso con el que trabajé tomó seis meses en total para resolverse, y solo fue un robo a una casa de millonarios sin contratiempos-

-No trates de mentirme -Dijo Mask con una sonrisa incrédula en el rostro-

-No te miento, por más pequeño que sea un caso siempre se toma su tiempo, además dudo que haya sido culpa tuya que nos hayan golpeado y a mi apuñalado-

-Cierto, bueno, esa era mi única inquietud, gracias por calmarme-

-Bueno, no por nada somos compañeros -Dijo mientras le daba un golpe a Mask en el costado-

-Mejor vámonos antes de que Lobo despierte y le dé un ataque de pánico por no vernos en el cuarto-

Efectivamente Mask tenía razón, cuando llegaron al cuarto se encontraron a Lobo echo bolita en una esquina abrazando a Mclovin, por lo visto él pensó que se olvidaron de los dos y ya era el día siguiente, Mask y Rose se rieron al verlo así, pasaron algo de rato en la habitación, aparentemente no buscaban nada que hacer, tanto así que armaron un cadáver falso con sábanas para darle un susto a los de limpieza, aun así no les tomó más de una hora, nuevamente sumidos en el aburrimiento recorrieron el cuarto por todas partes en busca de algo que hacer, afortunadamente para ellos tocaron a su puerta, Rose fue quien atendió, al abrir vio a un pegaso de cuero gris y melena roja con negro que tanto Mask como ella ya conocían.

(Rose)- ¿Si? ¿Qué se te ofrece Rhythm? -

(Rhythm)- Buenas tardes Rose, justo el pony que buscaba ¿Se encuentra Mask también? -

-Yep, está dentro junto con Lobo, quien creo que no conoces-

-Meh, es lo que menos importa por ahora, vamos, os debo enseñar algo-

\- ¿Él qué? si eres tan amable-

-Prefiero dejarlo para sorpresa, vamos habla a Mask, Lobo también puede venir-

-Bueno-

Rose se dio la media vuelta y gritó los nombres de los dos sementales, estos prestaron atención al instante y se les dijo que irían con Rhythm, a pesar de desconocer el motivo aceptaron gustosamente.

Salieron así los cuatro del hotel y seguidamente a las calles de Canterlot, finalmente después de una larga mañana empezaba el medio día, cosa que alegró a trío de ponys pues se encontraban algo ansiosos por irse al imperio de cristal no solo por sus investigaciones sino también a turistear un rato para olvidar por completo el contratiempo que tuvieron hace dos meses, Rhythm se rehusó a responder cualquier tipo de preguntas en todo el camino, se la pasó evadiéndolas con una plática sobre cuánto le gustaba la música de DJ Pon3, al final llegaron a su destino, Mask al instante supuso a que iban en ese instante pero prefirió guardar silencio para no arruinarle la sorpresa a sus compañeros, fueron guiados los tres a la armería, Rhythm levantó dos pequeñas cajas perfectamente cuadradas de aproximadamente 15 cm3 , las deslizó frente a Mask y Rose y les pidió gustosamente que revisaran el contenido, abrieron las cajas y las suposiciones de Mask se hicieron realidad, el famoso catalizador, ahora perfeccionado, se encontraba dentro, Mask lo tomó cuidadosamente entre los dientes para sacarlo de la caja, lo observó un momento sobre la mesa de metal de la armería y se lo colocó en el casco derecho como con anterioridad Rhythm lo había hecho, Rose simplemente repitió lo mismo que Mask y se quedó viendo con duda a Rhythm.

(Rhythm)- Se ven algo confundidos, déjenme enseñarles a utilizarlos -En ese instante de una alforja que se encontraba en el suelo Rhythm sacó su propio catalizador personalizado, pintado en color negro grafito y con detalles rojos junto con su firma a un lado- Como pueden ver esto tiene aquí junto al almacén, hablo de la pequeña esfera de cristal, una palanca y un pequeño engranaje sobresaliente de los sistemas, solo tenéis que mover la pequeña palanca, que es el seguro para evitar accidentes, y girar el engranaje para poder aportar algo de su magia a su arma-

Ambos ponys siguieron los pasos indicados por Rhythm y al hacerlo las pequeñas esferas de cristal en sus armas empezaron a tomar un ligero brillo, dentro de estas se podía apreciar un muy pálido arcoíris en espiral en el centro del todo.

-Bien, ahora solo es cuestión de apuntar hacia su objetivo -Rhythm apuntó su casco armado hacía la cabeza de un maniquí de pony proporcionado para probar las armaduras- Ahora concéntrense de golpe en el objetivo y..- El arma de Rhythm disparó una especie de proyectil de magia a extrema velocidad, le dio al maniquí en un costado de la cabeza y este al ser de yeso quedó con media cabeza destrozada- Con algo de práctica podrán perfeccionarlo, si gustan practicar tendrán que buscarse un lugar en las afueras de la ciudad, son las reglas-

En eso Mask sin querer disparó al techo dejando un pequeño agujero limpio y quemado.

(Rhythm)- Por lo que veo será mejor que practiquen inmediatamente -Dijo mirando al hoyo con algo de asombro- Y que pongan el seguro a sus armas, no queremos más incidentes-

(Lobo)- Oye amigo espera un momento ¿Qué hay de mí? también quiero una de esas cosas-

-Tú ya eres un unicornio -Dijo mientras le daba ligeros golpecitos con el casco al cuerno de Lobo- Tu solo necesitas practicar puntería con ellos, pero no te preocupes -En eso se dio la vuelta y tomó un plato con un taco, aparentemente eran dos, pero se había comido el otro- Aquí estás tú regalo de consolación-

A pesar de que se trataba de una broma Lobo tomó el taco de mala gana y se lo tragó en ese instante, Rhythm simplemente no dijo nada y se quedó mirando el plato vacío algo extrañado.

(Rhythm)- Disfruten sus catalizadores -Les gritó mientras cerraba las puertas de la armería que también era su taller-

El trío regresó a su habitación, tenían que recoger sus cosas para emprender su viaje hacia el imperio de cristal, ya habían empacado y estaban dirigiéndose hacia la estación, cuando Lobo decidió preguntar:

-(Lobo) Esto… ¿Chicos? -

-(Rose) ¿Qué pasa? -

-Vamos hacia el imperio de cristal, ¿no? -

-Si-

-A buscar a un asesino-

-A buscar evidencia-

-Que dejó el asesino ahí, ¿Verdad? -

-(Mask) Lobo, ¿A dónde quieres llegar? -

-Es que, estuve pensando, si el corazón de cristal mantiene alejados a los seres con sentimientos impuros, gracias a los ponies de cristal, ¿Cómo podría un asesino haber entrado ahí?, y, lo que, es más, ¿Cómo podría haber pasado desapercibido por el castillo?, ahí se supone que es el clímax del poder mágico del imperio-

Tanto Mask como Rose se pararon en seco, Lobo los había hecho entrar en duda, puesto que tenía sentido lo que decía. No tenían ni idea de cómo no se les había ocurrido eso antes.

-(Mask) Bueno…...al castillo de la princesa Twilight-

-(Rose) Ese castillo no tiene armería-

-Entonces… ¿A la habitación del hotel a pensar otra cosa? -

-(Rose) *Suspiro* Supongo que si-

-(Lobo) Tal vez mejor deberíamos ir a mejorar puntería como dijo Rhythm-

-(Mask) Me parece bien, andando mis niños-

Con la mirada baja los tres caminaron casi sin percatarse de hacia dónde, ya no tenían opciones para seguir resolviendo el caso, simplemente tenían pistas, pistas y un arma nueva que solo usarían para jugar aparentemente, a excepción de Lobo que solo recibió medio taco de compensación, caminaron hasta que la cabeza de Rose colisionó contra una roca, caminaron muy lejos sin percatarse aparentemente, el entorno era seco, piedras por aquí y por allá, uno que otro pico abandonado y un aparente guardia dormido a lo lejos.

-(Lobo) Si mis instintos no mienten aquí es donde los presos trabajan-Acto seguido Lobo levantó la vista lo más que pudo ubicando la prisión a unos 500 metros del lugar donde se encontraban parados- Yep, aún estoy bien ubicado, entonces ¿será este el lugar de práctica? -

-(Mask) Pues si al guardia no le molesta, supongo que si-

De forma espontánea Mask disparó hacia una roca haciéndole un hoyo apenas profundo, el guardia siquiera se inmutó.

-(Rose) Supongo que estamos en nuestro derecho-

Después de un rato de caminata por el lugar reunieron un pequeño montón de basura que a continuación usarían para practicar puntería.

El tiempo pasó y Lobo era un haz usando su cuerno, seguido de Rose con el catalizador y por último Mask, quien de no ser por la falta de concentración estaría al mismo nivel.

-(Rose) Está bien chicos, ya va oscureciendo así que será mejor que nos vayamos ya a casa-

El trío de detectives se puso en marcha al hotel para descansar, no sin antes hacer la típica parada al puesto de tacos del señor Walter dónde Lobo como siempre, se comportó como una máquina tragamonedas, o mejor dicho traga tacos, Mask y Rose se rieron al ver como lobo se atragantaba.

Así pasó un buen rato hasta que decidieron encaminarse en su rumbo de nuevo, pero esa calma no duró bastante hasta que escucharon numerosos ruidos provenientes de un edificio, una tienda departamental.

(Mask)- Bueno, no tenemos nada que hacer ¿Por qué no meternos en más problemas? -

(Rose)- No estarás sugiriendo… -Al percatarse Mask ya se había ido en dirección a la tienda- Hijo de mula, vamos Lobo-

Mask al ras de la pared quiso dar un vistazo para ver qué pasaba dentro, aparentemente nada.

(Rose)- Vamos Mask, probablemente solo debió haber sido un ratón o algo-

Apenas Rose terminó de hablar un pony, una yegua exactamente, salió disparada atravesando la puerta del establecimiento, estaba empapada en sangre, propia por lo que las heridas en su cuerpo indicaban.

(Mask)- Yo veo que no -El joven semental entró al establecimiento con su casco armado por delante- ¡Sal de donde te escondas escoria! -

(?)- ¿Quien dijo que me escondía? -Mask al oír esa voz se dio la vuelta hacia su lado derecho y un unicornio encapuchado e irónicamente con una extraña máscara lo alzó del cuello con magia y lo arrojó contra un estante- Un momento, pero si sólo eres un potro, da igual -El extraño tipo sacó de entre sus ropas un puñal que clavó en el suelo a milímetros del ojo izquierdo de Mask- Tranquilo, no es que sea tan idiota como para fallar un golpe, solo quiero intimidarte-

En ese instante Rose entró en escena junto con Lobo, Rose disparó hacia el unicornio, pero este ágilmente esquivó el proyectil y acto seguido se dirigió hacia Rose corriendo, cosa que Lobo impidió tacleándole junto con un pequeño escudo de magia que había generado.

Al caer el pony cerca de una ventana se pudo apreciar con claridad, su máscara estaba hecha de trozos de un material color beige, se veía opaco y al parecer era duro, Rose quedó estupefacta al notar la máscara de aquel unicornio, el cual simplemente se levantó, un traje negro con una armadura opaca cubría su cuero como blindaje y a la vez ocultando su color.

(?)- Mocosos-

Lobo iba de nuevo a dirigirse hacia él pero esta vez antes de que pueda golpearle el unicornio lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado rápidamente y le dio una coz que le mandó a volar directo a un estante desequilibrándolo y acto seguido este cayó sobre Lobo, Mask disparó y creyó haberle hecho daño, lastima para él que solo le hizo un hoyo en su capucha, ahora alertado aquel pony predijo otro disparo proveniente de Rose, esquivándolo igualmente, dirigió la punta de su arma hacia Mask y le hizo un corte en una pata, Rose llegó detrás de él y le hizo un suplex alemán, pero terminó golpeándose la cabeza, Mask comenzó a atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, el sujeto resultó muy ágil peleando de esta forma y en menos de cinco movimientos inhabilitó a Mask dejándolo tendido y adolorido en el piso, pero aún consciente, estaba por darse la vuelta cuando sorpresivamente Rose lo recibió con un golpe directo al rostro, como respuesta el unicornio le dio un fuerte golpe directo al estómago y con su magia la lanzó bruscamente hacia la gran ventana de vidrio grueso de la tienda, Rose la atravesó y cayó desmayada sobre la acera.

(?)- Esto ha sido interesante -Se acercó lentamente hacia Mask tomó su catalizador y notó el logo de la A.I.E.D.A en este- Vaya, con que detectives ¿Eh? Sé que esto será divertido -El unicornio guardó nuevamente su arma entre sus ropas, arrojando el catalizador frente a Mask, y salió caminando con toda tranquilidad hacia la calle- Por cierto, si van a levantar un caso quisiera ser llamado "Dissected" por favor, tengan una buena noche-

Mask se dejó llevar por el dolor y cayó inconsciente

Una semana había pasado del incidente que había tenido, sólo habían sufrido algunas torceduras y cortes, nada grave a sí que nuestro trio solo se dedicó a investigar qué era lo que había pasado y quien era ese extraño pony, la única testigo había muerto y todo lo que tenían era la vestimenta de este y el nombre que con el que el mismo se había bautizado.

-(Mask) Dissected, hmph-

-(Rose) Mask, ¿Qué haces? -

-Leyendo el reporte de la autopsia, es el mismo modus operandi, trató de dejar pocos rastros del forcejeo, una yegua, antes de que nosotros llegáramos el lugar estaba casi intacto si no contamos la puerta por la que fue lanzada aquella yegua…-

\- ¿Crees que sea nuestro asesino? -

-Es solo una corazonada-

-Pues pareces bastante convencido-

\- ¿Que más tenemos? -

-Bueno, esta su vestimenta, que es un unicornio y es increíblemente ágil-

-Eso concuerda con nuestras primeras teorías y explica cómo hizo para mandar a volar a esa pony-

-Podemos destacar su máscara-

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- ¿No la viste? -

-La vi, pero no sé qué tenga de especial, solo una máscara para ocultar su rostro-

-No solo era una máscara, esa mascara…- Rose recordaba lo sucedido aquella noche, cuando atacó al pony con un suplex teniendo su rostro frente a frente, ese olor nauseabundo, sus sospechas se aclararon cuando lo golpeó en el rostro y sintió la textura de esa máscara, era algo que ya había visto en algunos casos antiguos- estaba hecha de cuero

\- ¿Cuero?, ¿Estas seguras? -

-Sí, ya ha habido casos donde homicidas usan la piel de sus víctimas para confeccionar vestimenta, es del tipo de cosas que una vez te topas con ellas no las olvidas-

\- ¿Solo la máscara era de cuero? -

-Sí, no sé de qué material sea lo demás, solo sé que la máscara era de cuero-

\- ¿Y qué pasó con las pruebas sobre el arma homicida? -

-Justo venía a hablarte de eso, y parece que tu corazonada era correcta, el arma que se usó para matar a esa yegua es la misma que se usó en el homicidio del kingdom state, y el caso donde nos conocimos-

\- ¿Y no podrías haberlo dicho sin hacer tanto lio? -

-Me pareció interesante saber lo que habías descubierto-

-Mmmmh-

-Da igual, lo importante es que encontramos a nuestro asesino, estamos progresando-

-Supongo que sí, me mosquea que lo hubiéramos tenido enfrente y aun así no lo capturamos-

-Nos tomó desprevenidos, pero eso no volverá a pasar, ¿Verdad? -

-No, claro que no-

-Bien, creo que deberíamos salir de aquí un rato-

-Estaría bien un descanso después de estar tanto revisando esto-

\- ¿Dónde está Lobo? -

-Fue por un café y algo de comer, aunque desde hace un rato no ha vuelto, deberíamos ir a buscarle-

-Pues vamos-


End file.
